Everstrange oneshots
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Everstrange Oneshots! Prompts are always welcome! :)
1. Chapter 1

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

The day had almost been a success.

The sorcerer who had played at being the Great and Powerful Oz, was now safely locked up and courage, sanity and heart had been returned to those they had been taken from.

Everett's heart had been returned, but a selfish part of him had wished it hadn't…. then he wouldn't be able to feel the pain of what restoring those things had cost.

Stephen was tucked into his bed. His cheeks were still slightly pale, his chest rose and fell as usual, but there was no waking him. The final act of the enemy sorcerer had been to cast a sleeping curse on the one who had defeated him and now Stephen was lost to them.

Everett had been there with them at first, had been the one to help carry the Sorcerer Supreme back to the Sanctum and laying him down on his bed as Wong removed his boots and pulled the blanket over him. He couldn't bear to stay with them, couldn't stand the thought that he'd never have Stephen suddenly appearing in his flat again (no matter how annoying it was).

He had departed without a word.

He had been walking through the streets for around half an hour now. The skies were moderately clear, with only a few clouds, but the wind carried a bitter chill with it…. There were no two ways about it: he was hiding.

He knew that they would try the whole, True Love's Kiss deal, to try and bring Stephen back, but he was afraid…. What if it didn't work? What if he wasn't Stephen's true love?

Stephen might be his true love, but he might not be his.

And this was the one moment it would make a huge difference… the one time everyone would be hoping for success, sitting around the Sorcerer Supreme and hoping for the best.

"There you are," came Wong's voice suddenly, startling Everett out of his thoughts.

"Any change?"

"Unfortunately, no… "Wong said shortly. It was cleat that he wasn't here to exchange pleasantries. He meant business, "Agent Ross… you need to kiss him."

"I know what you're getting at, but it won't work Wong." Everett straightened out his tie nervously.

"How do you know?"

"…. There are too many factors at play here. We can't just trust in true love, because what if he doesn't- "Everett cut himself off and turned away, straightening up and nervously clearing his throat.

"It will work." Wong eventually stated, politely ignoring Everett's outburst, "You need to come back with me."

"I c-can't do it." His voice broke on the words, before he nervously cleared his throat.

"It's his best chance… please try. Just try."

"If it doesn't work- "

"It will." Wong put a hand on Everett's shoulder, "And even if it does not, nobody will hold it against you. We will find another way."

Everett wasn't convinced. He turned away from Wong, clearing his throat in an attempt to keep his composure, a lump forming in his throat as he stared into the distance.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Agent Ross. I know that look, "Wong persisted. "You need to come back with me."

"I've fought in Iraq, faced off against some of the most dangerous men in America… and yet, it's now that I'm afraid."

"We all are… but you can do this, you can save him." Wong sighed, "I would not ask if I didn't think it would work."

Everett sighed. There was no deterring Wong at this point. He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath before he turned around.

"… All right." He sighed.

"All right?"

Everett nodded, causing Wong to sigh in relief. "Thank you," he looked Everett straight in the eyes, meaning the words with everything in him.

Wong opened up a portal with his sling ring, and encouraged Everett to step through, following him into the Sanctum. Once the portal closed, Everett realised that his hands were shaking. If he failed, it wouldn't only break his heart, but the hearts of everyone else Stephen was close to. But he loved Stephen, God did he love him, and he would try.

Wong had more faith in him than he felt he deserved and that was enough for him to go on.

They climbed the stairs that led to Stephen's room, stopping before entering.

"Are you all right?" Wong asked, noticing how Everett's face had gone pale.

"Yes… a bit nervous."

Wong nodded in understanding, patting him on the arm one last time before they went inside.

Stephen looked so still…. So pale.

He stared down at the Sorcerer Supreme for a moment, shaking his head as he realised that this was the quietest the Sorcerer had ever been. The slight colour in Stephen's cheeks was the only thing that kept him from looking like a corpse.

Everett realised that his hands were shaking something fierce now, and he had to clench them together to subdue it. He sat down on the bedside, reaching forward to stroke Stephen's hair, gently reaching beneath his head to cradle it.

'Please Stephen', he begged silently, 'Please come back to me.'

His pressed his lips to Stephen's

Suddenly, something washed over him… something like peace and serenity. His hands stopped shaking, his heart no longer ached. He pulled out of the kiss, and stared down at Stephen, his eyes wide in hope and anticipation. Suddenly, his eyelids fluttered open and he gazed up at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Stephen!" he cried out, refusing to let his voice break as he pulled the sorcerer closer, burying his face against Stephen's neck to hide the tears of relief brimming in his eyes.

Stephen was alive…. Stephen loved him.

"My hero…" Stephen muttered, wrapping his right arm around the shorter man, whilst giving a reassuring smile to Wong.

True Love.

He was Stephen's true love, and he was his…. The spell was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

"But there must be something you want to do," Stephen exclaimed earnestly, as he flittered around Everett, almost like a hummingbird.

Everett eyed him, continuing to stride through the corridors of the CIA offices. There was an incident in Kansas which seemed to have consumed most of their manpower, meaning that the entire building was practically deserted.

Not always an uncommon occurrence.

In fact, with how often it happened, it was no surprise Everett was able to follow Stephen through his portals so often, with no-one realising. To be honest, Everett had started to enjoy the little trips, seeing the open world, diverse cultures, experiencing unique food.

That being said; Everett did have work to do, and there were times when Stephen just wouldn't accept that.

Yet here he was, asking Everett what he'd like to do, where he'd like to go. Everett didn't really want to go back to his office and write up another report on Tony bloody Stark and his antics…. Stephen had taken him to roaring waterfalls, forests full of fireflies… Everett felt like, compared to the Sorcerer Supreme, he was quite boring.

Some days, he felt like he was going to end up like the veterans of the CIA, the ones who'd gone grey long before their time and lost their enthusiasm for anything long ago.

Trying to turn his thoughts away from that, Everett turned his attention back to Stephen, who was still looking at him, blue/grey eyes glittering with excitement, causing Everett to sigh, "I don't see why you don't just come up with something? You usually do."

"But you never come up with one," Stephen offered earnestly, "Wong informed me that… well, maybe by choosing everything we do, I've been a little selfish."

Everett opened his mouth to argue, but Stephen held up his hand to stop him. "I know that it is true. I always encourage you to join me on my little journeys, but I never let you choose somewhere we can go. It's not particularly fair."

"I don't mi- "

"- But I want to make it fair."

Everett shrugged, rolling his eyes at Stephen's persistence. He couldn't think of anything special to do, and he didn't particularly like being put on the spot.

What was he supposed to say?

Any ideas he came up with were uninspired; not worthy of the Sorcerer Supreme. Everett racked his brain, trying to come up with something, when… okay and no. No, no, just… no. That is something he's thought about doing, but he couldn't possibly…

"You have an idea!" Stephen breathed, his face awash with excitement as he placed his hand on Everett's shoulder, "Let me hear it then?"

"It's- it's nothing…"

"It's not nothing…" Stephen urged, "… You had an idea of something we could do. You call tell me you know."

"No." Everett said firmly, backing away from Stephen, his cheeks starting to burn, "I can't."

His tone is firm, almost vicious and Stephen looks startled. It's not like Everett isn't usually brusque, but this was a little harsher than usual.

Everett knew this, so he took a deep breath, doing his best to gentle his tone. "Look Doctor… I appreciate you asking me, and I wish I could help but… I'm not like you."

"Oh?"

"I'm not, and I accept that." Everett knew he was quite plain next to Stephen, it easy to see that.

Stephen had sharp, intelligent eyes and the strands of white in his hair only seemed to add to his good looks. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome…. Everett however, was not.

Now he knew he was quite plain…. Not bad-looking, just plain. Neatly cut blonde hair, blue eyes and crows feet near them from stress.

But he was nothing next to Stephen and his thoughts about the other man… well, he wouldn't dare voice them out loud. Everett couldn't even nail down when they started… some sinful night to be sure. The though, the idea, the imaginings of…. No, he could never voice them, not ever.

And it's certainly not something he could suggest they do today…. No, he's better off offering some other, stupid idea… like the ones he discarded earlier.

However, just as he was about to suggest something mundane, Stephen pushed a little further. "Come on Agent Ross…. You want to say something. You should just say it."

"I'm not that fucking brave." Everett winced at the wording, shooting a quick glance at Stephen, who looked similarly as shocked.

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked.

'Everett' a tiny voice whispered in his mind, 'Everett, remember your torture resistance training. Silence is key. Go back to being his new, un-exciting friend. Go back to safety.'

He tried…. Oh god did he try…. Until he felt Stephen grab his hand.

"Everett," Stephen whispered, "Look at me."

Everett silently refused, groaning slightly under his breath as Stephen gently used a finger to tip the smaller man's head up, encouraging Everett to look him in the eye. "I'm not a very good friend, am I?"

"Stephen…" Sensing that Stephen might already have figured out why Everett was so nervous, Everett leaned up and crushed their mouths together. Their lips touched for no more than a few seconds, before Everett stepped back, his eyes wide. "…. I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't have just- "

"- You didn't mean it?"

"No, I would never- not without- "

"I… see," Stephen looked disappointed.

Everett sighed, "I didn't mean it that way… I only meant that I usually tend to ask before I suddenly kiss someone."

"Oh…" Stephen tilted his head to one side, before a wicked smirk appeared on his face, "… in that case, can I kiss you?"

"Y-yes?"

Stephen surged towards him and locked his lips with Everett.

Again, it was… awkward. Unusual. Their lips mashed together. But then Everett moved his head ever so slightly, tilting it and parting his lips and Stephen… he moaned. He moaned, and their tongues touched, and sparks shot all along Everett's skin. His body felt like liquid, a rushing river beat behind his heart and he's practically flying as the kiss deepened as they became surer in their actions.

His finger thread through Stephen's hair, tugging ever so slightly and Stephen moaned again, his own hands brushing up and down Everett's spine, drawing him closer.

This… this was how Everett wanted to spend his day.


	3. Chapter 3

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

Prompt from Guest: U know that scene on the Ewok planet wuth Han and Leia. That please, set in infinity war.

….

"Alright, I think I have it!"

Everett rolled his eyes, taking cover as the Thanos agents continued to fire at them. "You sure this time?!"

"Portal to Dimension X incoming!"

The blue ring of the portal did seem to be secure… until it wavered and collapsed, prompting Stephen to frown in confusion. "Hmmm, I was sure that would work."

"STRANGE!"

Before Everett could properly berate the man, a shot seemed to come out of nowhere and struck him in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and collapse against the wall.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"EVERETT!" Stephen darted over, abandoning the portal in order to make sure his lover was alright, "Everett, let me see!"

Batting his hand in dismissal, a pained grimace on his face, "It's just a scratch! Stop hovering and get that portal sorted out."

"Let me see, and then I'll stop hovering."

"FREEZE!"

Everett rolled his eyes as Thanos's agents surrounded them, guns at the ready, "Great…. My perfect non-capture record broken."

"DON'T MOVE!"

Before Stephen could even think about confronting the aliens, Everett caught his eye and gave him a significant glance, directing his attention to Everett's waist… where he was pulling a spare revolver out of another holster.

It was only when Stephen gave it a closer look, he realised that it wasn't Everett's usual weapon… in fact, it looked more like a smaller version of the ones the aliens are using.

Clearly nicked earlier on in the fight.

"I love you…" Stephen muttered fondly, a sly smile on his face as Everett chuckled under his breath.

"I know."

"HANDS UP AND GET TO YOUR FEET!"

Slowly, Stephen did as he was bid, a smirk on his face as he swiftly moved to the side, allowing Everett to fire five perfect head-shots into the enemy soldiers.

"No, seriously…" Stephen chuckled, "… I love you."

"Do you love me enough to actually conjure up the portal right this time?"

"Will you ever just say it back?"

Everett rolled his eyes, a fond smirk on his face. "I love you too…. now do your job."

"Sir, yes Sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

Prompt from Kenobi1: I would always love to see their very first reactions to each other when they first met! I think that would be really fun! Your second chapter was adorable

…..

"What. The. Fuck. Is. That?"

Agent Coulson smirked at Agent Ross, who was staring at the screen, watching as Hong Kong seemed to… fix itself.

"That… is a new player on the scene Everett. One that I think the CIA should have a look into."

Everett raised an eyebrow at the other man, "You get some weird promotion and suddenly you're all secretive… go on, why should the CIA be interested?"

"Because of this man…" Here, Coulson zoomed in on a dark-haired man, who seemed to be the one responsible for the mess in the first place, "Doctor Stephen Strange… he was a world-renowned surgeon, until he was in a car crash and his hands were damaged beyond… he dropped out of existence not long after that, before appearing here."

Everett raised an eyebrow at the description. Everyone had heard of Doctor Strange, but to go from actual science to magic was a step in the weird direction. "And… you want me to do what?"

"Handle him… keep an eye on him and make sure he stays on our side."

Everett pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, rubbing it in exasperation. "You have got to be kidding me."

…..

Strange had companion standing next to him… the first task was to find him.

Strangely enough (pun not intended… alright it was), it wasn't actually hard to find this companion.

The funny thing was, Everett wasn't actively looking for the man… but you bump into all sorts of people in supermarkets.

"You…" he growled, catching the man's attention and pulling him into a deserted alley, "… you were in Hong Kong with Strange."

The man seemed surprised for a brief second, before plastering a confused look on his face and starting to talk in fluent Mandarin, clearly trying to pretend as though Everett had grabbed the man.

"Don't bullshit me…" Everett replied, in equally as fluently, "… you were in Hong Kong with Doctor Strange when it all went to shit. I'm not here to pick a fight with you, but I want to see Strange."

"…. Why?"

"I need to make sure that he's on our side…. Certain people tend to get a bit nervous when there's evidence of an all-powerful sorcerer wandering around."

The man seemed amused by the frank tone, scanning Everett from head to toe. "Alright…" he eventually decided, "… but know this Agent Ross. Should you enter the sanctum with ill-intent, you will not have a pleasant experience."

He then walked away, gesturing for Everett to follow him.

It was only when they were halfway out the supermarket, that Everett realised something… how did this man know his name?

….

"And why can't we just open the door and go inside…" Everett groaned, forcing his face to remain neutral despite feeling his stomach rolling inside him, "… you guys have magic, we get it!"

The man, who he had learnt was called Wong, chuckled as led him further into the large hallway.

As much as Everett hated to admit it, the inside of the building was very impressive. Almost every area of the 'Sanctum' had books, random objects and… was that an axe?

"Agent Ross."

This voice was different, prompting Everett to spin around… and groan at the sight of the man floating towards him.

"Really?" he exclaimed, eyebrows raised as he tried to ignore the why his heart seemed to beat a little harder at the sight, "Yes, yes, you have magic, we get it. You don't need to float everywhere."

Stephen was six feet of ridiculousness in a ridiculous outfit with a ridiculous cloak, greying hair, gorgeous ey- No Everett, back away from that line of thought.

There was a soft smile on the man's face as his feet touched the ground, holding out his hand for Everett to shake. When Everett took it, Stephen shook it, bowing slightly as well. "A pleasure to meet you Agent Ross. I've been expecting someone like you to show up."

"Doctor Strange- "

"- Please call me Stephen."

…..

"- Please call me Stephen."

He'd intended it to be friendly. This man was a government agent, and it always good to stay on the government's side.

Agent Ross wasn't exactly reciprocating this friendliness.

"You can call me Agent Ross." The agent scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Listen to me… Stephen. I am here because several agencies don't know how to deal with this magic crap that you seem to be a part of. I do not intend to make friends whilst doing this. We are hopefully on the same side, nothing more and I expect you to understand and respect that."

Well that was…. Strangely attractive actually.

Huh… that was a new kink.

…

Everett frowned as Stephen shifted from side to side, the smile only seeming to grow… it was a very nice smile admittedly, but he was not here to make friends. He didn't want to deal with this magic crap, but it was his job and he was here to do it.

'You could be nice to him, nothing wrong with being nice.' The voice in his head whispered, which only caused him to frown deeper. He didn't need to be nice, he needed to get work done.

"Of course, Agent Ross." Stephen straightened up and smirked, "How can I help you today then? Can I interest you in a cup of tea?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I promise it will be nothing but a simple cup of tea… no ulterior motives."

At Everett's silence, Stephen's face tensed, "Of course… I won't force you."

'You're so mean and he's being nice' Whispered the little voice in his head, almost sounding disappointed in him.

Damn conscious.

"Thank you…" Everett said a little too quickly, "… now that you mention it, I could do with something to drink."

"Excellent!"

Seconds later, Everett found himself sitting on a comfy armchair, a mug of warm tea in his hand, a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"That-that wasn't comfortable."

Stephen, who had seated himself opposite the Agent, winced slightly. "My apologies… I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot." He held out his hand, "Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, Sorcerer Supreme and on your side…. This I can promise you."

There was a brief pause, before Everett nodded in acceptance and returned the handshake. "Agent Everett Ross… I look forward to working with you in the future Doctor Strange."

"Likewise."


	5. Chapter 5

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

Prompt from WayWardWonderer: How about Everett gets sick after walking the mountains in Wakanda and only a certain doctor can nurse him back to health?

…..

"You don't have to stay," Everett groaned, turning his head to cough until his eyes watered and his face went red with the effort of breathing, "I'll be fine. It's only a cough."

"No, you have pneumonia…" Stephen growled, "… because you decided to go walking around in the snow, with only thin clothes and a blanket to keep you warm." He crossed his arms, unimpressed. "You're staying in bed and I'm not leaving, okay?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Everett cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah… fine, whatever."

"Good." Stephen's stern attitude disappeared, and he smiled gently at the CIA agent, "Get comfortable and I'll make you something hot to drink. Do you think you could eat?"

Everett made a face and shook his head, stifling another cough with his fist.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No… I just… thanks." His voice was a rusty croak, and there were deep shadows smudged up under his eyes, prompting Stephen to step closer and pull Everett to his chest in a hug…. Which Everett accepted quicker than he usually did.

He must have felt bad.

"Rest…" Stephen eventually muttered fondly, "… me and a hot toddy will be there in a minute."

A little under two minutes later, Stephen returned with a steaming mug and a bag of goodies he'd grabbed from the drug store. Everett had managed to prop himself up against the headboard, looking washed-out and weary in the flickering light cast by his muted TV.

"Here you go," he said softly, waiting for Everett to take the mug in his clammy hands.

They fell quiet for a little, with Everett nursing his tea weakly. "Don't you have a spell that can just make this all… go away?"

"I wish… I did look when Wong got ill, but there was nothing. And I was desperate because Wong is awful when he's ill."

"You're not dating him though… I bet this isn't a good look for me."

Stephen scoffed, "You're gorgeous and you know it," he chuckled, summoning some kleenex, aspirin, cough drops and Gatorade towards him as a little sickbed stash. He laid the whole spread out on the nightstand while Everett watched blearily from beneath a lumpy pile of blankets he'd heaped onto himself.

"Chills?" Stephen asked, reaching out, even as Everett nodded, to press the inside of his wrist to Everett's forehead to gauge the fever on his hot skin, "Can I sit with you for a time?"

"Long as you don't mind me falling asleep on you."

"I was a surgeon, I've had worse."

It took some time, but eventually, Everett relaxed enough to rest against Stephen, a warm, heavy and pliant weight, pulling a remote from somewhere in the folds of bedding and unmuting the TV, Littlefinger trying to sell half-truths in a Game of Thrones repeat suddenly filling in the background noise.

"Sorry I'm such piss poor company."

"Everett, you feel terrible, correct? You don't have to entertain me," Stephen stated softly, shifting to loop an arm around Everett's shoulders, tucking him more firmly into his side.

"I know that's not even the start of what I should be apologizing for…" Everett huffed, clearing his throat again, "… you don't have to be here."

Stephen was quiet for a moment, weighing his options on what he should say while Everett erupted into another coughing spell, ribs shuddering against his own. "I'm here because I love you…" he eventually whispered, turning to brush his lips over Everett's temple and the neat curl of his hair. "… and because I love you, you don't have to do anything to deserve my attention or my time. You deserve all this, no matter what."

Everett jerked against him again, suppressing a cough as he glanced up at Stephen and smirked at him. "Softy." He muttered.

"You're in my heart; that's how it works Agent. I get to be a softy."

Everett didn't answer, when his curled fist came to rest over Stephen's heart.

"I know you don't want to accept that, but it's true Everett… no matter what."


	6. Chapter 6

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

Prompt from I'm Here For The Fluff: Please do something about them going out in public together and people whispering rude things about Stephen (suggesting he was crazy/ there was something wrong with him/ etc) and Ross standing up for him even though Stephen says he should let it go

…..

Washington DC was bustling after the recent villain attack.

All the heroes were recovering, which is why Stephen felt at ease staying in his uniform. He'd helped to save the world, and now he wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend.

He assumed that bullying would be the last thing on everyone's mind… he assumed incorrectly.

"Freak…" The pair heard a man spit as they rounded a corner, "… must have forgot to take his meds."

Everett's grip on his hand tightened at this, even as Stephen chuckled. "Well that's flattering… do I really look like I escaped a mental hospital?"

"No. Keep walking."

As they walked past the man, they quickly realised that he was following them.

"Do you get a kick out if it?! Dressing like some hero to get attention? Or maybe your boyfriend likes to fuck the crazies!"

"Not sure about the crazy part, but the fucking part is right."

Knowing that Stephen was trying to calm him down, Everett took a deep breath and chuckled along with Stephen, desperately trying to ignore the man.

"Come on Freak! Admit it! What happened? Did this guy win the fight when the other lunatics tried to get in on the action! A nice day out for the Freak to make him feel better!"

"You!" Everett finally snapped, ignoring how Stephen tried to stop him, an uncharacteristic look of hurt on the man's face, "I know your tiny brain might not be able to accept this, but he's dressed like that, because he's just saved your ass from world domination… again!"

"Yeah right! Sorry, Iron Man! Didn't recognise you there!"

Yes, Doctor Strange wasn't as well known as the other Avengers…. But to hear it confirmed, was a little hurtful actually.

Before the man could continue, Everett darted forwards, sliding onto his knees and slamming his elbow into the man's knees. The combined force of the blow and the sheer surprise sends the man tumbling to the floor.

Once he was prone, Everett got to his feet and placed his foot on the man's chest, forcing him to stay down. "I think you need to go home…" He stated calmly, "… judging by your smell, it seems like you've drank more than what you can handle. Go home. Sober up, and never talk about my partner like that again."

The man nodded hastily.

Everett took Stephen's arm and started to pull him away, "Close your mouth…" he ordered, "… you're drooling."

"… Can you blame me?" Stephen then glanced around and leaned in, "How would you feel about me summoning up a portal and skipping those dinner plans?"

"Lead the way oh great and powerful one."

…..

Everett honestly didn't think he'd have to do all that again… especially not in his own workplace. This was a building full of highly trained agents, so it stood to reason, that they wouldn't be name-calling or bullying others like five-year-olds.

"Hey, freak!"

Everett frowned, glancing up from his paperwork. The corridor his office was on, was usually quiet throughout the day so shouting wasn't common.

"Yeah, you! Strange, c'mere!"

Strange? Oh, this wasn't good.

Placing his pen on the table, he slowly pushed himself to his feet and followed the voice, questioning why Stephen was even out there, instead of simply travelling into his office through a portal like he usually did.

"Want to become a true hero freak?" one agent asked, a smirk on his face, even as Stephen rolled his eyes, "Want to actually get out there instead of hiding behind all those portals? We were in actual wars, what did you do?"

Stephen didn't answer, simply holding himself straighter than usual, making an obvious attempt to appear taller and stronger than the agents, trying to intimidate them.

"Come on," Another agent said, "Say something!"

"Excuse me."

Everett's tone was low and dangerous, which is probably why the agents all flinched so violently.

"As far as I can recall, you all have work to do… unless you all decided this job was too good for you?"

"We-we- "

"You will find it in your best interests to either resign, or request a transfer to another department… I hear accounting is hiring."

"We- we- "

They didn't run, which was too bad, but they scarpered pretty quickly. Everett nodded firmly, before striding over to a beaming Stephen.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You…" Stephen's smile only grew, "… you do realise I can take care of myself, right? Whilst I love your protective side, i- "

"- I wasn't being protective, I was doing my job." Everett glared at his partner, "They were slacking off, it had nothing to do with you."

"Sure… of course." Stephen clearly didn't believe him, but chose not to say anything, allowing Everett to grab his arm and pull him towards the office.

"Why didn't you just use your portal like usual?" Everett questioned, "Your magic gone or something."

"You always complain when I do that! I thought it would be nice to actually use the doors!"

"Well… don't do that anymore. You distract everyone…." Everett suddenly stopped and took a deep breath, "… you distract the dickheads in this place, and you shouldn't put up with that. If you want to come through the door, that's fine… but tell me and I'll meet you there."

"… I love your protective side."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

Prompt from I'm Here For The Fluff: Everett accidentally eating some weird mystic crap he thought was food and Stephen having to take care of him :3

…

There are people that throw up at the mere sound of someone else throwing up.

Stephen, having spent the majority of his life studying or practicing medicine (including the occasional clinic time), was not one of those people.

He cringed though, with sympathy and guilt when he heard the muffled sounds of his partner's retching behind the bathroom door. He snuck a quick glance towards the clock and winced when he noticed that it had been almost 20 minutes since Everett had abruptly ended the conversation and locked himself in the bathroom.

Twenty long, long minutes.

"Everett?" Stephen called out gently, knocking on the wooden door, "Make a sound if you can hear me."

Everett heaved loudly inside.

"… Not that kind of sound…. Are you sure you don't want me to call Wong? I'm sure he won't mind- "

"- No!" Everett shouted from behind the door, "No, there's – there's no need, okay! I'm- "There's a pause, Everett groaned loudly before he threw up some more and spat something out, "Ugh, I'm fine okay. I'm fine!"

"You call locking yourself in the bathroom and throwing up for twenty minutes straight, 'fine'." Stephen asked incredulous, eyebrows furrowing in concern, "I just- Everett, I need to make sure that you're okay."

"It's just a bug!"

"It's probably poisoning because you ate the g'yrats… what possessed you to eat it?!"

"It looked like an apple and I was hungry!" More heaving, "Why did you leave it in the kitchen along with the rest of the food?!"

"I know, I know!" Stephen took a deep breath as he started to stress, resting his forehead across the doors' surface, "Everett, please let me in. Maybe I can help?"

There was a pause…. It was small, but Stephen still started to worry about the worst-case scenario, until Everett spoke up again.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

Stephen shook his head in disbelief, giving Everett a quick warning before he turned the knob and stepped inside the bathroom. He had kept his distance out of respect for his partner, but enough was enough.

The sight of his boyfriend slumped against the toilet is concerning enough to begin with, but watching him shiver and spit into the toilet every few seconds is even more so. Everett's back was facing him, prompting Stephen to call his name once… twice, softly, so that he didn't startle the CIA agent.

Instead, Everett seemed to tense even further at his voice, hiding his face away from Stephen's view.

"Hey…" Stephen mumbled in worry, "… Everett, come on… don't hide away from me."

Everett grunted and did the exact opposite of what Stephen asked of him, prompting Stephen to snort and shake his head, before using his magic to pull a small cloth out of a drawer near the sink.

He cast a quick water spell on it, soaking it through and twisting it a few times, humming under his breath as he did so. As he hummed, he noticed that Everett's shoulders' seemed to relax, causing his own lips to twitch upward.

He then filled up a glass of water halfway, before he headed towards Everett, kneeling behind him to give the shorter man the chance to make the decision on his own.

"Are you okay to come here? Please?"

He waited, watching with a hint of amusement as Everett clearly debated with himself, before he sighed wearily and slowly turned around… he didn't lift his face though.

"Everett…" he put the glass down on the floor, before raising his hand to brush Everett's sweaty hair away from his face, "… Everett, look at me."

Everett groaned half-annoyed, before he resigned himself and tiredly lifted his head up. Glassy blue/grey eyes meet his own and Stephen smiled in sympathy.

"There you are." Stephen picked the glass up and offered it to his partner, giving him a pleased nod when Everett took a sip, washing his mouth quickly and then spitting it out into the toilet, before flushing it quickly.

"Thanks." Everett mumbled quietly, letting Stephen to take the glass from his hands and sighing softly when Stephen placed the wet cloth on his forehead, gently wiping away his sweat. "Wiping away how gross I look?"

Stephen made a face, frowning in disapproval. "I'm wiping away your mild fever." He mumbled, pulling the cloth away before his hands replaced it on Everett's forehead.

It's a little over-heated, clammy and definitely a shade paler than his healthy skin tone. Stephen frowned it in concern, thinking it was probably a good time to move Everett from the bathroom to their bedroom, but the thought quickly left his head when Everett's hand squeezed Stephen's forearm tightly, the hold shaking slightly.

This man was shot in the gut, and simply and very calmly reported the injury before collapsing into a heap…. Shaking because of food poisoning was a little disconcerting.

"Don't move." Everett ordered, squeezing his eyes closed in what could almost be pain, "I don't want to move, so don't move!"

"Okay, okay, we won't move." Stephen hushed quietly, "Just follow my breathing, alright? Long and deep breathes now."

The fact that Everett didn't growl something about 'damn boyfriends being too overprotective' or 'treating him like a damn child', told Stephen just how serious and sick Everett was feeling.

"I really don't feel good." Everett eventually groaned.

"Just follow my lead."

It took a little coaching, but after a few examples, Everett slowly fell into Stephen's instructions and followed his deep breathing. Stephen waited a few more minutes before he got a small, faint nod from Everett and then he's slowly standing up from the floor, helping Everett to his feet.

What was usually a walk of two minutes, turned into almost ten at their pace, but Stephen didn't want to risk another session between Everett's face and the toilet. Once near their bed, Stephen gently helped Everett lie down, making sure to put most of their pillows against the headboard so Everett could be half sitting, but still resting comfortably.

Stephen sighed heavily as he dropped the light blanket on top of Everett's body, frowning when Everett didn't make any noise except small groans.

"I'm going to call Christine, okay? Ask her to pick up some supplies." Stephen gently pushed Everett's hair away from his face, sighing in relief on the inside when Everett opened his eyes and nodded at him, heavy with fever and pain… but conscious. "I'll be right back."

Everett simply nodded, his eyes closing once again as Stephen gave him a quick peck on the forehead.

"Be right back."

'Right back' turned out to be around an hour later the next time Everett woke up. There was a lot of stuff on the nightstand next to him, probably to help fight off this bug… poison… weird alien artefact that he ate… whatever.

He blinked owlishly before he looked up and met his partner's greyish eyes already staring at him, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, a relieved, happy smile on his face.

"Hello there sleeping beauty."

Everett blinked again, slow and tired before he huffed. "I ain't no beauty like this." He mumbled grumpily, but his ghost of a smile indicated that he wasn't too unhappy.

"You're always handsome… just like you're always a badass."

That made Everett smile and Stephen cheered on the inside for the victory.

"How are you feeling?" he asked then, tilting his head to the side before he reached out and took the damp, warm cloth from Everett's forehead, casting another water charm on it. "Christine dropped off some medication, and Wong confirmed that they should ease the symptoms of eating things you shouldn't. But you need to sleep whilst I keep your fever low."

"I am feeling a little better, I guess." Everett sighed softly, shrugging half-heartedly and humming in thanks when Stephen placed the cloth once again on his skin.

Stephen nodded, mouth still running. "Umhm, and no water or food for now, just to make sure, but I've got the essentials for when you can stomach something a little more solid… soup mostly, which Wong is cooking, which is probably safer than me trying and- "

His mouth snapped shut when he caught Everett's gaze, flushing when he caught Everett's fond smile.

"What?" He asked in confusion, cheeks still slightly flushed. The heat only grew when Everett's smile grew, and he lifted his hand, making a 'grabby hand' at his partner until the other snorts and complied, leaning down.

"Nothing I'm just… happy to have you in my life." Everett said softly, leaning up a little until he bumped his forehead against Stephen's, "Honestly."

"You're delirious from the fever." Stephen mumbled fondly.

Everett made a sound, too tired and dizzy to actually snort or shake his head. "Nu-huh, grateful." He corrected, making himself comfortable against the pillows.

Stephen hummed in thought, while stroking Everett's hair. "Yeah… I'm grateful too."

"Hmmm, want to know what I'm also grateful of?"

"Oh?"

"That bucket next to you, pass it over."

"Oh… shit."


	8. Chapter 8

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

Prompt from Bulecelup: If you wanna, can we have an Omegaverse/Mpreg Everett? maybe like, Everett is heavily pregnant when a random attack happens at his place/headquarters. Stephen is late to realize, when he comes by he saw everything perish and he is afraid he had lost Everett. but to his surprise Everett emerges and alive! either he fight his way out/being helped by others.

…..

Everett was trying to enjoy this cup of green tea… honestly, he was.

But it wasn't the same as coffee… or a normal cup of fucking tea.

Picking at his sandwich, he took a deep breath… and heard muffled banging outside of his office. He paused, sparing a glance at the door and listened for a moment.

Silence.

Maybe, it was nothing.

"I hope you're appreciating this…" he mumbled to his protruding mid-section, …" because this is disgusting."

The baby kicked, which Everett took as a sign of disgust.

"Good kid…" He reached over and grabbed a sheet of paper and scanning over it, moving to put his signature at the bottom, wincing when there was another kick, "… Bloody Stephen. He owes me so much for this."

After taking another sip, he grimaced and gave up. "Juice… we'll have some juice."

And then he heard the sounds again… gunshots… definitely gunshots.

"Great…" he muttered under his breath, pulling his own gun out of the side holster, "… just great."

Remaining tense, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Stephen.

No answer.

"Why do you even have a cell phone?!"

He hung up and called another friend of his, Agent Coulson, who answered fairly quickly.

"The CIA building might be under attack..." he jumped in straight away, "… I don't know how many men are here, but the majority of the agency is out. We need back-up, much as I hate to admit it."

"I'll send men there immediately. Are you safe?"

"Yep… mostly."

"… You're in your office with a gun, aren't you?"

"You know me too well." Suddenly there was a bang against his door, "… I'll call you back. Try and get a hold of Stephen, will you?"

"Don't hang up on m- "

Too late.

Being eight months pregnant, Everett cursed at his lack of stealth and speed, moving behind his desk and flicking the safety of his gun off, just as his door crashed open.

"They said you'd put up a fight," the intruder said as he entered the room.

"Go fuck yourself."

The man laughed and made the mistake of pausing where he stood, because it gave Everett enough time to peek around the side of the desk, line up his shot and pull the trigger. It hit the man in the dead centre of the chest and he rocked with the force, letting out a gasping breath.

But there was no blood and he didn't fall back, meaning that he was probably wearing a vest.

"Impressive aim," the man grunted, and Everett took pride in the fact that it sounded pained.

But there was pure anger on the man's face as he pulled a knife from his belt, taking an unsteady step towards Everett's hiding place.

Everett lined up a second shot but missed the man's arm by a few inches as the baby kicked. Instead, the bullet lodged into the wall beside one of his certificates of achievement and commitment in the field, which just served to piss Everett off even more.

"You just need to give me what I want Agent Ross," the man said, and Everett knew exactly what he wanted.

The son of the Sorcerer Supreme was a rare prize indeed.

"Get the fuck out of my office."

He lowered his gun and the man smirked as though he'd already won… which is when Everett shot him in the thigh. It was satisfying to watch the man fall down to the ground, where he let out a pained whine and writhed.

"You fucking- "the man started, clutching at his thigh with his free hand, his knife still clenched tightly on the other.

Everett knew he needed to disarm the man before he attempted to throw the knife, and he shuffled closer, gun still aimed threateningly at him.

"Don't fucking move, " he snapped, which is precisely what the man didn't do.

Everett knew he should have expected it, but at any other time, he could easily side-step the swing of the man's arm, but with the extra weight on him, he's unsteady and the hit connected. The blade stung as it sliced through his pregnancy pants (horrible, horrible sweatpants that didn't look good in the offices of the CIA) and dragged across his lower leg. Everett still kicked out, knocking the knife away, skidding across the wooden floor.

He also took a moment to stomp on the man's fingers. He wasn't the slightest bit apologetic for it, because he could feel the blood dripping down over his ankle and the cut was beginning to throb.

"Give me one reason," he snarled, pointing his gun at the man's head.

And then there was a flash of red.

Everett smirked as the Cloak of Levitation started smashing the mans' head against the ground, as Stephen fully exited through the portal, rushing over to Everett.

"Are you hurt?!" he asked frantically, gently running his hands over Everett.

"My leg… I don't know how bad."

Stephen nodded, ignoring how the Cloak wasn't letting up. "Okay, okay, we need to get that looked at first."

His face was devastated, as he moved closer and pulled Everett towards him, curling his arms around him. Everett gave him a minute, letting Stephen breathe and calm his racing heart.

"I was so worried…" Stephen eventually whispered, allowing Everett to kiss him softly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Stephen kissed him again, resting his forehead against Everett's. "You need to get checked out…" he eventually whispered, "… I think Agent Coulson's sending over an ambulance, but I can't be sure and- "

"- breathe Stephen. Breathe." Once Stephen was calm enough, they made their way down to the lobby where a private ambulance and EMT's were waiting. He was helped into a seat, so that one of them could look at his leg.

"It won't need stitches…." The EMT finally decided, "I'll wrap it and you'll need to keep it clean and dry for the rest of the week."

"What about the baby?" Stephen asked, clearly trying not to hover too much.

"Did you fall?" The EMT asked Everett, who shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly, "When's your next appointment?"

"Next week."

"Ask for someone to see you tomorrow… just as a precaution."

"Should we be worried?"

The EMT shook his head, "You didn't fall, and your heart rate is fine. It's best to double check these things."

Everett nodded, but Stephen was still tense, prompting Everett to nudge him with his foot. "Stop panicking, we'll be fine. Summon one of those fancy portals and let's get out of here."

After checking the bandage around Everett's leg, the EMT let them go, giving Stephen strict instructions to check regularly for infection.

Once the EMT was gone, Everett sighed wearily. "I hope someone fixes the hole in that wall soon… I like that office."

"I'll do it."

Everett scoffed, "Yeah right. Once this baby is out, I'll do it. I've seen your attempts at DIY."

At Stephen's silence, Everett turned to face him and sighed at the crestfallen expression on his face. "You don't need to worry and fret so much… we're okay, right?"

Stephen kept one hand pressed to Everett's back, the other, he twisted to rest against the side of Everett's bump. The baby had been active since Everett's heart kicked into over-gear sneaking through the house, but now he's just idly kicking and shifting.

He knew Stephen would feet it and he hoped that it would bring the other man comfort.

It only after he thought Stephen was calm enough, that he allowed himself to chuckle, causing Stephen to frown in confusion.

"Sorry, but it's a little bit funny," Everett shrugged, knowing that it definitely didn't see that way to Stephen, "He thought he could take me down. He clearly didn't know me at all and I fucked him up pretty good."

Stephen looked to be on the verge of rolling his eyes, which Everett counted as a win.

"We're getting out of here." The Sorcerer Supreme sighed, creating a portal and nudging Everett towards it. Everett went willingly, chuckling and loving the way Stephen's hand settled against his back, as thought it was always meant to be there.


	9. Chapter 9

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

Prompt from JoHarrington: Can you please do an omegaverse with omega Stephen and jealous possessive hot alpha everett? 3

…..

Everett had always felt like an Alpha.

Even though he didn't have the usual height of an Alpha, he knew that was the role he was going to play…. And he liked it.

It opened doors for him, ones that only seemed to open when it was revealed he was an Alpha…. They probably wouldn't have opened so far if he'd been a Beta or an Omega.

The army and then the CIA… where he met Doctor Strange.

Stephen was an Omega, one that had worked hard to get to the top of his field, only for him to suffer through a tragic accident and turn to magic instead.

They weren't exactly close friends, but they had a working relationship, and this worked well for them.

And then Stephen kissed him.

Everett wasn't ashamed to admit that he was slightly nervous during the kiss, having not pursued a relationship since joining the CIA, and Stephen's heart-beat had been erratic… but they'd both fit together so seamlessly that they'd soon forgotten their anxieties and fell into each other without effort.

"I assume this means you want to give this a try then?" Everett asked, fingers trailing up and down Stephen's cheek, as they sat next to one another in the Sanctum.

Stephen leaned into his touch, his own fingertips rubbing calming circles onto Everett's hip, "I'd like to be… if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Then, yes, I would… really like that."

If Everett had any indication that Stephen didn't mean his words, the sincere smile, the flushed cheeks and the steady (but fast) heartbeat would have undone any mistrust.

…..

Dating Stephen was…. Nice.

Not to say that it was mundane, but it changed very little between them, except that Stephen would spend more time in Everett's flat than at the Sanctum.

They, as a couple, were fine.

They were both just stressed. With all the changes in the world and all the villains who were starting to make their entrances and the various supernatural incidents, it was a miracle they were even able to speak to each other, let alone have dates.

Omegas weren't rare.

They took up around a quarter of the population of the United States, with Alpha's making up around another quarter and the last half being Beta's or Undefined.

It wasn't as though Stephen was the only Omega superhero… so Everett couldn't understand why everyone fixated on him.

He quickly started noticing how many people Stephen interacted on a day-to-day basis… and how many people touched him a little too familiarly.

Now, Everett never wanted to be the dickhead, stereotypical Alpha, the asshole who become possessive over their omega like the other partner was a possession, a toy! Those Alpha's were controlling, and Everett often took immense pleasure in putting those kinds of Alpha's in their place.

But part of him was screaming, 'Stephen is mine. Stop touching him.'

As the months passed, Everett started to feel the urge to grab Stephen and claim him, giving him a large purple mark on his neck as he ripped him away from the grasp of others who might try and fight him for the omega.

It was a problem.

It was unsurprising that Stephen noticed his tenseness really, not because Everett was acting on the instincts, but because he was desperately trying not to, pulling away from the omega and distancing himself.

"Everett…. Please tell me what's wrong," Stephen confronted the Alpha a month and a half after he first noticed the strange behaviour, "Did… did I do something wrong?"

Everett heaved a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it out of its' usual neatness. "Stephen, I'm tired. It was a long day, I need to go home and- "

"-No, you don't, because today is Friday and Friday is Date Day," Stephen cut him off, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "You've avoided me all week, what did I do wrong?"

Stephen looked utterly defeated, like he was expecting this to happen months ago.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Everett was quick to reassure him, conviction in his voice, "I promise, you've been nothing but gold… I'm just having a few issues."

Stephen reached out and gently squeezed Everett's hand, "I can help with that maybe? We can work it out together?"

"… I think this is something I need to do alone."

Pursing his lips, obviously unhappy with where the direction of the conversation was going, Stephen frowned, "That doesn't explain why you're trying to avoid me?"

"I…" Everett sighed, "… Yes, it is something to do with you, but you've done nothing wrong!" He shrugged self-deprecatory, "It's… an Alpha issue."

At Stephen's confused look, Everett quickly continued. "A lot of people need your help, and I don't mind that… but it's putting a strain on my Alpha instincts, ones that I haven't had before, so I'm having some trouble keeping a tight rein on them."

"Huh?"

"Possession…" Everett sighed, turning his eyes to the sky, "It's… I know that I don't own you, but you are mine, just as I'm yours. I don't want to be that asshole Alpha, but with all these people that touch you and try to possibly steal you away from me, again, not that I own you, but- "

"-Breathe." Stephen interrupted, "Just breathe."

"I don't want to go overboard, but this goes beyond jealousy because it ties into my Alpha instincts and our bond but- "

"- You think we have a bond?"

Everett stopped in his tracks at this, "Well… yes. We were friends before this relationship between us even began- "

"- But an Omega-Alpha bond? Do you think…"

Everett could hear Stephen's unasked question…. Does he think that their feelings for each other run that deep?

He didn't think they'd be having this conversation here.

"What I feel for you… is stronger than anything I've ever felt before, but I never thought I'd be this possessive over someone, no matter how I felt about them."

Stephen's face went a little bit red at this, but he was smiling that private smile that Everett only saw occasionally. "How would you feel about me returning those feelings?"

Releasing his breath in a huff and squeezing Stephen's hand, Everett sent him a warm smile. He wanted to kiss the man at that stage, but he also knew that they had more to talk about.

That reminder sobered him up.

Stephen noticed this change in expression and his own smile fell from his face. "I do… I do understand." He tried to explain, "I've always been well-liked, but when I presented, there was a shift in attention… but I didn't really notice it. I can- "

"No, no," Everett shook his head, cutting Stephen off, "You don't need to do anything. You don't need to change your life or your friends, just because I can't handle my jealousy… I'll work on it."

"Everett…" Stephen pulled Everett closer, "… I don't mind a little bit of possession every once and a while."

"You… you don't have to do that for me."

"Not just for you… relationships are a two-way street, right? I'm yours, but you're mine a well… I think we can both be a little bit possessive now and again?"

Everett felt a grin creeping up his face as he brought his free hand up and cupped Stephen's neck, "So… if I left a little something here, you wouldn't mind?"

Biting his bottom lip as his heartbeat fluttered, Stephen smiled shyly, "So long as we match?"

Everett nodded in agreement, "I promise to try and not be an asshole…" he inched closer to Stephen's face, "… and if I ever get to be too much, tell me, okay?"

"Probably not going to be a problem, but if you insist." Stephen brushed his nose against Everetts'.

"And I am sorry for avoiding you… I just need a bit more practice keeping these instincts down."

"We'll work on it together."

Everett gave Stephen another warm smile, pecking Stephen's lips in a barely-there kiss. "Together."

Hesitating, Stephen stopped centimetres away from Everett's lips for another kiss, "If you see Tony, you can drag me away from him at any time."

Everett grinned into their kiss, already envisioning the look on the billionaires' face. "I can't wait."


	10. Chapter 10

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

Prompt from flashdream: Write some growling everett when Stephen's sick and not taking care of himself.

….

"If you take one more step Strange, I won't be responsible for what I do." Everett growled at the so-called Master of the Mystic Arts, glaring at him from across the kitchen counter.

"I thought you had a meeting." Stephen grumbled, rubbing at his eyelids.

"You're sick."

"And I can take care of myself Everett… I was a Doctor remember?"

"And you're too bloody stubborn to know that you should be in bed."

"I said, I'm fi- ACHOO!"

"Get. Back. To. Bed." Everett emphasised every word.

Stephen smirked and cocked his head to the side, "Make me."

Hey, Everett was hot… especially when he got a little bit forceful.

"Stephen, I'm serious… you look disgusting. Get back to bed!"

"I didn't look so disgusting last night when you were- "

"- Stephen, I swear to God!"

"What? I was just being honest!"

Everett rolled his eyes at the idiot Doctor in front of him, that still managed to look handsome, even when the confines of his blue skirt are sticking to him due to the sheen layer of perspiration on his skin. "Well, I honestly think that if you don't get back to bed now, I will tie you to it, and it won't be in the fun way."

Groaning, Stephen walked over to Everett and wrapped his arms around him, shoving his face into the crook of the agents' neck…. Yes, he had to bend down a little, but he didn't care… not when it was so soothing.

"I'll go to bed if you come with me…" he mumbled into Everett's skin, that is now covered in goose bumps. He loves that he has that effect on the CIA agent.

Everett almost melted under his embrace… he found it hard to say no to Stephen when he got like this. "Stephen… you're burning up."

"For you…"

Grabbing Stephen's hand, Everett started to practically drag the taller man to the bedroom. A few minutes after shoving Stephen into bed and tucking him in, Everett returned with a bowl of steaming soup, thrusting it in front of Stephen.

Stephen smirked at this, "Is the building still standing? I remember the last time you cooked."

"Just say thank you and eat it."

He raised his hands in defeat and grabbed the metal spoon, dipping it into the hot chicken broth. The next few minutes had the pair sitting in relative silence, the only sounds coming from the clanking of the metal spoon against the bowl and the rustling of Everett's paperwork.

"Everett…" Stephen whined slightly as he tired to nudge the other man with his foot. His soup was sitting on the bedside table, cold and forgotten in its sedentary position.

Everett glanced up from his paperwork, a smile creeping onto his face as he looked at the adorable mess next to him, "You are supposed to be resting."

"But we're not cuddling?"

Everett couldn't help but smirk at this, shuffling closer to Stephen, until there was no more room. "Why are Doctors' so pathetic when they're sick?"

"I'm not pathetic…" Stephen mumbled, wrapping his arm around Everett's waist and pulling him even closer… if that was even possible.

"You are… trust me, I arrest pathetic people all the time."

"…. You're comparing me to a terrified terrorist, who's seconds away from pissing himself?"

"Glad that you understand."

Stephen pouted for a short time, before shrugging and leaning over to kiss Everett on the shoulder… and allowing the shorter man to run his fingers through his hair.

Okay… maybe he could be pathetic for a little while longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

Prompt from WayWardWonderer: Everett and Strange are working on an experiment together when a freak accident results in Everett getting an electric shock, which sends him into cardiac arrest. Strange, still very self conscious about his hands and their worth, is forced to overcome his personal doubts in order to revive Everett, who in turn looks at his hands and sees them as perfect rather than scarred or broken.

…..

"What on Earth are you doing now?"

Stephen barely glanced up from his work, his fingers moving over the strange artefact in front of him, as golden lettering appeared in the air above it. "Not sure… it suddenly appeared in Central Park last night and SHIELD brought it straight to me… they believe it might be Asgardian in nature."

"So… why haven't they called Thor."

"Some problem on Asgard… I didn't ask too much."

"Right…" Everett attempted to knead his aching forehead with two fingers, before striding closer and taking a closer look at the artefact…. It looked like some sort of staff, "… Maybe we should send it to the labs, it might- "

Suddenly, there was a slight zapping sound and Everett groaned, resisting the urge to grimace in pain as his entire body seemed to seize up.

And then he realised he'd made a possibly fatal mistake.

Stephen was wearing protective gloves… he wasn't.

And he'd gotten too close.

His chest was aching, a slow, building pain that was pushing down on his insides, and he did groan this time, clutching a hand to his heart as he struggled to breathe. "St-stephen…" he mumbled softly, as he heard the muted voice of his boyfriend calling out his name, "… Ste-phen."

He couldn't move… his fingers weren't working, his legs weren't responding. All he could feel was pain… why was his chest so heavy.

"Everett! Everett!"

He knew he was on the floor now, Stephen leaning over him, his hands quivering in alarm.

And then everything went black.

…

Stephen knew he was panicking.

When he was a surgeon, situations like this were second nature to him. Middle-aged man suffering a heart-attack due to being too close to a mystical artefact that apparently shocks people… alright not completely familiar, but similar.

But that was before the accident… now he had his doubts.

And now Everett was on the floor. One touch to his throat confirmed that his pulse was alarmingly fast.

"Everett, you've got to wake up now," he gritted out desperately, "I don't think I can- "

But he knew Everett wasn't going to listen. Ignoring the growing ache in his fingers, he laced them together and began to push down hard on the limp chest of his lover, before giving him several breathes.

Nothing. No pulse. No breathing. Nothing.

So, he tried again.

Still nothing.

"Everett please, you need to- "He took a deep breath, thinking back to his medical days in desperation, "- please don't make me- "

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his forehead to Everett's chest and groaned. "Alright… I apologise in advance if this doesn't work."

Remembering the lightning spell he'd studied a few weeks ago, Stephen desperately hoped he could put it to good use, being careful of the voltage as he ripped Everett's shirt apart, before pressing his scarred hands against the bare chest.

"CLEAR!"

…

When Everett came to his senses, his mind fuzzy, he sighed in relief when he realised that the pressing pain on his chest was gone.

He was still tired, but he could deal with tired.

That pain had been something else entirely, he remembered, as he placed a hand on his chest (his bare chest?) and pressed on the muscles to try and convince himself that the pain really had gone.

"Everett? Everett?"

Wearily, he opened his eyes and stared up at Stephen, who looked like he was seconds away from passing out himself. "Are… are you okay?"

Stephen smiled weakly, "You've just had a heart attack, and you're asking me that?"

"A heart attack?" Everett winced, "That explains the pain… but how did you- " He stopped in his tracks, having caught sight of Stephen's hands… Stephen's un-gloved hands, "- Did you- "

"- I'm sorry…" Stephen tried to hide his hands away from Everett, "But I didn't know what else to do, and I panicked and- "

"- No, no, no…" Everett was quick to gently grab Stephen's hands before they could be fully hidden, "… don't hide them away from me… you never need to hide them from me again."

"But they're- "

"- if you say the word hideous, useless or anything negative about your hands, I won't be held accountable for what I do." Everett tried to give the other man a reassuring smile, "These hands saved me, they saved my life!"

"But- "

"- No, they're not broken or useless or anything else. They saved my life, which makes them perfect…. Do you understand me?"

Silence. Stephen stared down at his scarred hands, almost glaring at them until Everett encouraged him to raise his head.

"They are beautiful and so are you…" the agent muttered softly, "…. And you used these hands to save my life."

"…. Which makes them suddenly perfect?"

"Yes."

Stephen thought to himself for a few moments, before nodding slowly and taking a deep breath, "Okay… they're perfect."

"… Sound like you believe it."

Stephen chuckled fondly, shaking his head in exasperation, "Alright, alright…. My hands are perfect."

"Better… now, as I suffered a heart attack, I think I deserve some tender loving care with those perfect hands."

"Sir, yes sir!"


	12. Chapter 12

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

Prompt from A_Sydtato: Or maybe he turns into a kid due to a spell gone wrong? Love these one-shots! (Everett gets deaged)

…..

Even before he became the CIA's lead agent, who dealt with the Avengers and other super-powered beings, Agent Everett Ross had crazy days.

This day, however, took the cake.

He wondered briefly if he was dreaming, but his dreams had never been this vivid, even after pinching himself as hard as he could.

It all started in the parking lot of the CIA, when he was preparing to go and see Stephen… the entire encounter reminded him of the old Halloween movies, the ones where the witches all had crazy hair and wore black… all that was missing were the warts and the hideous nose.

It was clear that the witch was unhappy with him… well, not really him, but his boyfriend…. Everett was an easier target though.

He wasn't really aware that anything was wrong until he woke up in the Sanctum, his last memories being the witch glaring at him and muttering some strange words in Latin… or something. Everything seemed so much larger, and the drop to the floor from the bed was so much higher than usual.

And then he caught sight of himself in the large mirror that took up almost half of the right-hand wall.

"Great…" he muttered, "… just great."

Before he could say anything else, the door to the bedroom opened and Stephen entered, a smirk on his face and smaller clothes in his hand.

"Awww, how cute…" the Sorcerer cooed, cackling when Everett glared up at him.

"Don't. You. Dare. Stephen!"

"This is the best day ever!"

Everett growled, the sound sounding more like an angry kitten as he rushed his five-year-old body over to Stephen and kicked him in the shin. At Stephen's yelp of pain, Everett smirked, waiting until Stephen looked at him once again, before speaking.

"Have you found out what that bitch cursed me with yet? Because I'm not staying five, I'll kill her if I have to!"

"She appears to have… done a runner. Did she give you a name?"

"No, we didn't exactly chat over a cup of tea… why?"

"Knowing which witch it was, might help us reverse the curse."

Everett groaned in frustration, resisting the urge to fling himself down onto the ground and scream out in anger, "Well what do we do now?!"

"… Now we go to the park." Stephen threw the smaller clothes at Everett and beamed, "Get dressed quickly!"

"STEPHEN!"

….

"Don't you want to paddle or something?"

Everett scowled up at the man, hands still shoved in his pockets in stubborn refusal to hold Stephen's hand. "That water's freezing, I'll get you done for child abuse."

"Party pooper."

Everett growled again, his eyes darting to Stephen's phone when the taller… much taller, man answered the ringing, holding it up to his ear. "Tell me it's good news Wong, I think Everett's a little bit fed up."

"You're damn right I'm fed up!"

Ignoring the scandalised looks from parents in the area, Stephen chuckled, carefully listening to what Wong was saying on the phone.

"Excellent, and it can be ready by the time we get back… Great, we'll be there as soon as possible."

He hung up and turned to Everett, "You're lucky… Wong's found the cure."

"Thank fuck for that."

"Everett! Language! I'm getting 'we're going to call a child abuse line' looks off old ladies!"

"Screw you!"

"Only when you're back to normal."

Once they were in a safe place, Stephen opened up a portal and the pair stepped through into the Sanctum.

…

"It's simple really…" Wong held up a vial of opaque green liquid, "… this will negate the de-aging spell."

"It's that simple?"

"Sometimes, there are very simple answer to seemingly complex problems." Wong handed the vial over, as Stephen quivered in nervous excitement.

Before any of them could say anything, Everett downed the vial, grimacing at the taste before glancing down at himself. "Is it meant to work immediately?"

"…. Usually?"

Before Everett could start cursing again, he groaned in pain, clutching at his stomach as he started to glow a bright green.

It was all over in minutes.

Not even trying to hide his gaze, Stephen handed Everett's clothes over and smirked at him. "Better?"

"I hate witches… I really, really hate witches." Everett grumbled, glaring at Stephen in an attempt to force the man to look away (he didn't), "Next time, I'm just shooting them."

"… Remind me never to introduce you to Wanda."


	13. Chapter 13

Everstrange oneshots!

Prompts always welcome ?

Please read, review and enjoy

Prompt from shadcatchimney: Can you do omegaStephen getting attacked?

…..

Stephen hated the tube.

No, he hated how long fights with the Avengers leave him drained, so drained that he couldn't even summon up a portal. He had enough sense to change into day-to-day clothes before finding another method home.

No taxis in the area.

No phone to call Everett, or money to use a payphone.

The tube was his only option.

As he angled himself away from everyone else, counting down the stops before he could make a run for the Sanctum, he was hyper-aware of the smells and sounds of all the Alphas' surrounding him, the bitter glances of the Omega's tucked into other corners of the subway car.

And the clammy, crawling sensation across his skin, the cramps in his lower abdomen all pointed to one thing.

'Shit.' He thought to himself… his heat was early, and he was still twenty minutes away from the Sanctum.

Stephen felt trapped, as though the tunnel could come crashing down on him any moment. He flexed his fingers, desperately hoping for a spark of magic to come forwards and help.

Nothing.

Trying not to panic, he kept his face neutral and impassive, staring out of the window.

A couple of greasy-looking Alphas catch his eye in the reflection of the car window, prompting him to drop his eyes to the ground. He felt one of them looming behind him, breath too hot and too close on his neck.

Stephen winced when he realised what the man was looking for… a claiming mark…. Which he hadn't let Everett give him during his last heat.

Dammit.

Tensing up, Stephen tried to project a general 'fuck off' attitude as he ignored the two Alphas and how his traitorous body reacted to their scent.

"Well…" cooed one of the Alphas, "… don't you smell good?"

Stephen desperately ignored him and his friend, who was leaning closer as well.

"He'd be perfect to share." The other Alpha muttered in glee, sniffing at Stephen's neck as the sorcerer fought down a wave of nausea… especially when he felt something pressing at the small of his back.

"I don't want to do this…" Stephen muttered, a clear edge of malice in his voice.

They didn't take the hint. Fingers wrapped around his wrist and tried to tug him back.

When the doors opened, Stephen immediately tugged himself free, not even bothering to check what stop it was. He needed to get out of here, surely there'd be taxis now?

Still no magical energy though.

A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that the pair were following him… what a shock.

Trying to appear as natural as possible, he raced up the stairs, sighing in relief when he noticed where he was… the walk home wouldn't be too bad.

It was an unwise decision, and Stephen knew this, but he dipped into an alleyway, knowing that it was a short-cut to the Sanctum… but it also took him away from the public street.

There were footsteps behind him, and before Stephen could react, one of the Alphas grabbed him around his waist and pulled him back, practically lifting him off the ground. Struggling furiously, Stephen twisted and elbowed the man in the abdomen, hoping that he hit hard enough to wind the man.

It was fights like this that made Stephen wish he'd taken Everett up on those self-defence lessons, as hormones rushed to his head, trying to befuddle him and cloud his perception of his surroundings.

It was when one of them grabbed the front of his trousers that Stephen felt a rush of magic come back to him.

Just in time.

Moving his hands quickly, he blasted the two Alphas' into the surrounding walls, knocking them out instantly.

Wiping his hand across the back of his mouth, Stephen realised that his nose was bleeding slightly…. He didn't even recall being hit in the face. Using the last bits of his magic, he summoned a portal and raced through.

Maybe he should have cleaned up first.

"Stephen!"

Everett came rushing over, hands hovering over Stephen as the omega took a step back.

"I'm fine Everett… honestly, I'm fine!"

The crease between Everett's brows deepened, but before he could say anything else, Stephen took a step back and sighed. "I just… I just need some time okay?"

"You…" Everett inhaled deeply, and his body language shifted dramatically.

"Yes, my heat's early. Yes, I want to forget about this entire incident."

Before he could leave, Everett grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, "Tell me who did this to you." The Alpha ordered.

"Drop it Everett."

"Stephen… tell me."

"… Two Alphas thought I was an easy target… and I was until my magic came back." Stephen smirked, "I guess I should have taken you up on those self-defence classes, huh?"

The teasing tone didn't work.

The look on Everett's face almost broke Stephen's heart…. Possessive jealousy, which Stephen expected and bleak disappointment, which was a surprise. Studying the tension around Everett's eyes and the sharp set of his lips, Stephen came to a realisation.

Everett blamed himself…. Somehow.

Taking a deep breath, the Alpha moved gestured for Stephen to follow him to the bathroom, where he directed Stephen to sit on the toilet. From there, he gently began to wipe the dried blood from Stephen's face, keeping his touch light.

Once his face was clean, Everett leaned forwards and brushed his lips gently against Stephen's. When the omega pulled away, Everett frowned.

"It's not you…" Stephen muttered, "… just give me a moment."

Everett, thank god for small mercies, nodded and remained silent.

After helping the omega get dressed into more suitable clothes, Stephen tugged on Everett's shoulder, pulling him onto the bed. "Get up here."

Everett scrambled up and curled up beside Stephen, pulling the omega close to him in a show of protection.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there…" Everett eventually muttered, "… I'm so sorry."

"You're here now. That's all that matters."


	14. Chapter 14

Prompt from Guest: strange is battling an alien causing trouble on earth, Everett is part of the team backing him up, the alien is winning and Strange loses his cool and tells his boyfriend to stay back. The alien takes an interest and wants Everett as his pet, can be in a creepy way or a collector way, and kidnaps Everett, I would love unconscious Everett being carried, and then strange mounting a daring rescue, thank you

….

"I hate alien invasions!" Everett growled, darting to the side and taking cover next to Stephen as they were fired upon, "Seriously! Before I met you, my life was normal!"

"No, it wasn't."

"…. It was more normal than this!"

"Fair enough!"

Thinking quickly, Stephen created a portal with one end appearing at the side of Everett, and the other end appearing behind three attacking aliens, allowing Everett to shoot them in the back of the head from his hiding spot.

"Yes!"

….

The victory was short-lived.

Alien reinforcements started to swarm the area and one by one, the rest of the Avengers and army fell to their weapons.

"Everyone?" Everett asked incredulously, "Thor?"

"In Asgard… I think Loki's causing trouble again."

"Cap?"

"Shot to the abdomen."

"Stark?"

"Suit's down."

"Widow? Witch?"

"Both knocked out."

"Hawkeye?"

"Shot in the leg and shoulder."

"Oh, come on!"

With Everett and Stephen being the only two left, they quickly found themselves surrounded. Thinking quickly Stephen created another portal, this one leading to their apartment instead.

"Go!" he ordered Everett, "You need to get out of here! Get reinforcements!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"And I'm not going to watch you be killed!"

As they continued to bicker, they were backed towards the remains of a wall, until there was no-where to go.

As the leader of the squadron stepped forwards, Stephen immediately stopped talking and stepped in front of Everett, ignoring his boyfriend's protests as he sent a warning glare at the leader.

"Don't you come any closer!"

The leader was clearly intrigued with this, angling his head in order to get a better look at the man that Stephen was protecting.

"Stunning…" the alien muttered, a sly smirk on his face, "… such an interesting hair colour as well."

Everett rolled his eyes at this, "Dirty blonde… you cannot be serious."

"A feisty attitude as well…" The alien then turned to his minions, "… get him for me."

"Excuse me!" "You will not touch him!"

As the aliens came closer, Stephen desperately tried to keep Everett behind him, blasting several of them away in an attempt to defend the man he loved.

It didn't last forever.

Before he could launch another attack, two aliens grabbed his arms and pulled him away, preventing him from casting any more spells and leaving Everett open and defenceless.

Well, almost defenceless.

Everett clearly still had some bullets left, and he open fired as soon as Stephen was out of the way, taking three of the aliens out with perfect head-shots.

Unfortunately, it was the other three who managed to disarm him and grab his arms, dragging him towards the leader.

"Perfect…" the leader muttered, gently running his slimy fingers across Everett's cheek, before gripping his chin, stopping the agent from trying to have a bite, "… bring him to my chambers…. Kill the sorcerer."

"Stephen!" Everett called out, his face twisted in anger as he struggled against the grip of the aliens', kicking out wherever he could and going limp, so as to make it harder for them to carry him.

They and their enhanced-strength didn't care about that.

"Stephe-" Before Everett could finish, there was a flash of light and he was gone.

Stephen lost it.

The magic swelled to an unbearable point and suddenly exploded, sending all the other aliens flying back… and then disintegrating them.

From thereon, it was just chaos.

"Jesus Christ…" Tony muttered, as the aliens attacking him suddenly turned into piles of dust or froze completely solid, "…. Uh, Doc- "

"- They have Everett…" Stephen growled, "… this invasion is over. I'm going to rescue him, and I would appreciate the help of as many heroes as possible."

"I really think we should have more of a-okay."

Stephen didn't listen, already turning away from Tony and creating a portal that would take him back to the Sanctum.

He would need a higher class of spell it would seem.

….

"Alright…" Captain America began as soon as they walked through the portal and onto the alien ship, still wincing slightly as his recently "… we should split up, try and find Agent Ross as quickly as- Strange, wait!"

Stephen ignored him, acting as though he hadn't heard the order as he headed right out of pure instinct. Using a simple fire spell, he melted the lock to a nearby room, pushing the door to one side and continuing on forwards.

He would either find Everett or the leader… either one would be fine.

….

"Great…" Captain America muttered under his breath, "… just great." He glanced at the rest of the team, before gesturing for them to follow him, "I guess we're going this way."

Heading down the left corridor, they took care of any aliens that stood in their way… and then they came across a large, ornate door…. With someone swearing loudly on the other side.

"Ten dollars Agent Ross is in there…" Tony chuckled, striding up to the door and knocking on it loudly, "… Ross?"

There was a brief moment of silence before there was the sound of movement within and a familiar voice spoke up, "Stark? That you?"

"In the flesh… and suit of course."

"God, I never thought I'd be happy to hear your voice."

"Rude."

The rest of the team beamed, with Steve quickly taking the lead once again. "We're going to get you out of there Agent Ross. Just hold on!"

"Stephen! What happened to Stephen?! They said they were going to kill him and- "

"- He's fine! He's fine!" Steve quickly interrupted, wincing slightly as he prepared to give the next piece of news, "He's on the ship with us… just somewhere else. I almost feel sorry for them." Steve then turned to Tony, "Think you can blast the doors down?"

"Duh Cap… Step away from the door Agent!"

…..

Stephen knew he was acting rashly, blasting every alien that he came across in order to find the leader. Upon reaching the control room, he blasted the door open and strode into the room, using one hand to pin the minion aliens to their chairs and the other, to pin the leader to the wall.

"You really think this will stop me?" the leader growled, struggling against his grip.

"Probably not for long, no…. but I don't intend to let you live for much longer."

….

Over on the other side of the ship, the Avengers and Agent Ross (who was growling something about 'stupid, reckless billionaires.') heard the loud bang of the control room being broken into, and the alarmed screams of aliens running in the other direction.

"I think Stephen found the leader…" Everett muttered, just as several heavily armed aliens rounded the corner and aimed at them, grunting at them in a guttural language.

The Avengers instantly took up a defensive position, as Steve glanced back at Everett. "Find Strange. We can handle this lot…. Try not to kill them all."

"I'll try."

When the Avengers attacked, Everett took the opportunity to slip into the background and sneak past, heading towards the sounds of alarmed shrieks.

…

"He talked about you, you know." Taunted the leader, purple blood dripping from his nose after Stephen had thrown him across the room, "He warned me that you'd kill me! That his lover would come to his rescue!"

Stephen chuckled darkly, the sound almost unrecognisable to him. "Everett always did know me well."

"Stephen! Stephen!"

Stephen faltered slightly at the sound of his lover's voice from near the entrance to the room… and the alien leader took advantage of that. With one swift movement, the alien swept Stephen's feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground, allowing the leader to pin him down.

"STEPHEN!"

Stephen twisted his head to the side, smirking as Everett raced towards him and tackled the alien to the ground. Needless to say, after the leader had his head bashed against the control panel, he wasn't making any more smart-ass comments.

"And that's why I love you…" Stephen chuckled from the ground, "… You don't mess around."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

"Of course you do. The princess always loves the knight who saved them."

Stephen chuckled as Everett glared at him, and punched him in the arm… and then the other man yelped in pain, going limp and slumping forwards.

"Everett!"

Turning his attention to behind Everett, Stephen glared at the leader, who was holding a large piece of metal in his hand, blood from Everett's head staining it.

"No!" Stephen quickly stepped in front of Everett, protecting him from any future blows. When the leader raised his hand for any shot, Stephen thought quickly.

He created a portal around the leader's wrist, putting the other side on some remote dimension somewhere… before closing it.

The Leader screamed in pain, falling to his knees as purple blood spurted from the newly created stump.

Stephen wasn't sticking around to finish it, however.

He needed to help Everett.

The Cloak clearly thought the same, as it removed itself from Stephen's shoulders and wrapped itself around Everett, lifting him into the air and racing away to re-join the other Avengers, Stephen following on close behind.

…

"I can't believe I was the damsel…" Everett groaned later on that day when his head was had been tended to and he was officially on bed-rest, "… I hate being the damsel!"

"…. You're a very handsome damsel if that helps?"

"No, surprisingly it doesn't!"


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt from Agrawatson: I want more omega Everett if that's possible ;)

….

Stephen loved being an Alpha…. He loved having Everett with him, having Everett as a part of him.

What he didn't like, was how society treated omegas, and after Everett had been spotted during one of the many Avenger battles, he'd been pushed into the public eye…. Which meant more time away from his Alpha on press meetings and other important meetings with dignitaries.

One morning, after spending the night at the Avengers tower (he was too exhausted to conjure up a portal), he slowly made his way into the kitchen and reached out for the morning newspaper (Captain America preferring having news the old-fashioned way).

"You don't want to pick that up."

Stephen glanced over at Clint, another Alpha and raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh?"

"It's rubbish." Steve answered as he made his own way into the kitchen, "Maybe Tony was right. Maybe the digital news is the way forward."

Tony didn't even have a smart remark for that…. No witty comeback.

Something was wrong.

Before anyone could react, Stephen grabbed the newspaper and flipped it over.

Everett was arm in arm with King T'challa of Wakanda… tall and confident. The headlines declared; "KING T'CHALLA: PROSPECTIVE ROYAL WEDDING ON THE WAY?

"It's all rubbish!" Steve stated again, clearly trying to reassure Stephen that this was nothing, "Everett wouldn't cheat on you."

"I know…" With a simple fire spell, the paper went up in flames and the ashes crumbled to the ground, "… I trust him."

Tony nodded in agreement, "They're just trying to make money…. According to them, I dated Donald Trump for a while… and then Steve."

"Aren't you both Alphas?"

"It doesn't matter to them at all!" Tony rolled his eyes, "Omega's get the worst of gossip."

Stephen nodded in agreement but found himself thinking about the clothes that the King of Wakanda was wearing…. And how he looked right now.

Maybe he should wear something smarter.

….

Stephen smiled gently as Everett walked out of the private plane, the smile turning into a grin as Everett immediately focused in on him, rushing over and pulling Stephen into a hug.

"This is a nice suit…" Everett stated after a few minutes of simply being close to one another, "… Stark trying to bribe you to move into the tower indefinitely again?"

"Is it such a shock that I might have gotten it for myself? I did use to buy clothes like this all the time you know."

"Hm…" Everett frowned at him in suspicion, before shrugging and pulling Stephen into another hug, taking in his Alpha's scent. "… Let's get home. I'm dying to get out of these clothes and I'm itchy with stress… fancy calming me down?"

"Whatever you need Everett… whatever you need."

…..

Stephen got up early the next morning, already planning to make his omega breakfast. He wasn't the best at cooking, but the image of Everett with T'Challa had clearly bothered him more than he thought.

What if he wasn't the best Alpha for Everett?

And if he used a bit of magic to make the chocolate chip pancakes, then no-one had to know.

The only problem was that Everett hadn't gotten up at his usual time… and now the coffee was cold

"Everett?" He slowly walked into the room, "Is everything okay?"

Everett just grunted, propped up by pillows, his nose bright red and running.

"… I think you have a cold love."

"No shit Sherlock…" Everett groaned, "… all the traveling and my immune system went to shit. And before you ask, yes, I've already taken something for it." He then glanced over and smiled at the breakfast on the tray that Stephen had brought in, "Did you make all this?"

"Yes."

"Without magic?"

"… Mostly."

Everett chuckled warmly, taking a bite out of one of the pancakes before angling his face for a kiss. "This is lovely… I don't know if I can finish it though."

"It's okay… I can always make another breakfast… whenever you want."

"Those are dangerous words dear… I might actually hold you to them."

…

A few days later, when Everett's cold had mostly cleared up, Stephen was still trying to provide and care for the omega like they did in those old-fashioned romance books (which of course, he never read).

"Coffee?" Everett accepted the cup gratefully, "Before I even asked for it? Is it my birthday or something?" He took a sip and sighed happily, "I'd take you to Wong to make sure you weren't under some spell, but I think I might like this new you…. You make any cookies to go with it?"

The tone was teasing, and Stephen couldn't help but laugh. "How about a massage instead?"

"I- sure?"

Ignoring the slight ache in his hands, Stephen set his fingers at the base of Everett's skull and started massaging, working his way down, over the collarbones, shoulders and down to the middle of Everett's back.

Everett practically melted, humming softly in pleasure and only moving to have another sip of coffee.

His omega was so gorgeous… so tempting. Stephen found himself wanting to lean in and place his lips on the back of Everett's neck.

But this was about Everett. He had to be a decent Alpha, not one ho was just doing this for his own gratification.

"Hmmm…" Everett shifted slightly, leaning back against him and giving him a soft smile, "... you're so good to me."

Stephen caved, pressing his lips to the back of Everett's neck for just a moment. "You deserve it."

…

Everett was tenser than usual…. Really tense.

"What's going on Everett?"

Everett paused in his paperwork, glancing up and frowning at Stephen. "Hmmm?"

Gently, Stephen ran his fingers gently through Everett's hair, "You're tense… a lot more than usual. I just… felt that I needed to know why."

"Oh…" Everett actually looked a bit nervous, "… um."

"You don't have to of course!" Stephen quickly backtracked, not wanting to make Everett uncomfortable…. T'Challa probably didn't make him feel uncomfortable.

Woah… where did that thought come from?

"I'm trying not to talk myself out of doing something…" Everett explained, whilst Stephen was having an internal panic, "… and I'll be honest, I'm not doing a good job."

When Stephen remained silent, Everett continued. "I heard about the article by the way… the one with me and King T'Challa? Is that why you were all dressed up when I came back?"

"… You and I both know I could dress better… more like what I used to before the accident."

"… I don't care how you dress Stephen… I like the whole mystical look."

"I know…" Stephen groaned, "… but I couldn't stop thinking about that headline, about that picture. King T'Challa is a true Alpha, he'd be able to provide for you more than I would and- "

"- Stop." Everett ordered firmly, "Stay here."

He strode out of the room and came back with a sock.

"I told you I was worried about something…" Everett sighed, "… and this isn't something Omegas are meant to do."

"Everett- "

"- You make me happy Stephen. You appear in my office and give me food when I've been working too long. You take care of me and… I can tell just how much you love me."

"I do love you."

"I know… which is why this should be easy, but it's not. All my life, I was taught how to behave, like a good little omega." He reached into the sock and pulled out a beautiful little ring, "This isn't what's meant to happen, I know that, but I didn't want to wait for you to propose."

"… That's a ring."

"That's why I was with T'Challa… the ring is made of vibranium, so it won't break in a fight."

"You want… to marry me?"

"Yes… I want you to be my Alpha."

There was a brief moment of silence before Stephen rushed forwards and pulled Everett into a spine-tingling kiss. "Yes…" he whispered once they pulled apart, "… yes, a million times yes!"

"Excellent…" Everett grinned up at him, "… Now get back to kissing me."

Laughing, Stephen did as his Omega commanded.


	16. Chapter 16

Prompt from netforce: I would love Stephen's fluffy curls getting ruffled as Everett bites his long pale neck ;) Aka Omega Stephen

….

The diner was quiet.

Tony had booked the majority of the diner after a rather challenging battle with Loki and was making his way through several shot of tequila, munching at a burger as the others did the same (the eating part, not the alcohol).

Stephen however, found himself distracted.

His Alpha had to nip back to the office after the battle, and it was making the omega instincts in his anxious… especially as he was only a week away from his heat.

"You're going to rub a hole through the glass if you keep doing that…" Steve gently teased, pulling Stephen's glass away, which he had been rubbing at with his thumb, "… Everett will be back soon."

Steve always knew exactly what he needed to hear.

He gave the Omega turned Alpha a thankful smile, barely noticing how the diner door opened and three large Alpha males entered the room. When he did notice them, he barely paid them any attention.

They weren't any of his concern really.

"I'm going to get some more drinks…" he decided, pushing himself to his feet, "… do you guys want anything?"

After the rest of the Avengers gave their orders, Stephen headed over to the bar, his back to the trio who had recently entered.

"Nice ass." One of them leered.

Stephen ignored the comment. He's an Omega who used to be a Doctor and is now a Superhero… he's heard worse. The comments had lessened after mating with Everett, most people having the decency not to hit on a claimed Omega.

"Get me a piece of that." The Alpha continued, as one of his friends chuckled.

"I'm taken." Stephen said sharply, his voice raising enough for the Alpha to hear him as the bartender poured the drinks. Okay, his claiming mark was under his costume, but his pheromones were clearly not those of an unmated omega.

"Then where's your Alpha?"

Stephen rolled his eyes, "You clearly don't watch the news…" casting a quick spell, he rose the now full glasses into the air, before gently setting them down, "… I can take care of myself."

Oh good… a flicker of doubt…. And there was Everett now.

His Alpha analysed the scene in seconds, his face clouding over with fury and possessiveness. Instead of lashing out at the other Alpha, he strode over to Stephen and pulled him into a dirty open-mouthed kiss.

Fingers dug into Stephen's ass and back. He was shocked until Everett slid their tongues together and Stephen stopped caring. He threaded his fingers in Everett's hair, pulling slightly and eliciting a soft growl from his Alpha's throat.

Stephen pulled back, gasping for breath. "We should-" he started, but Everett cut him off by pulling Stephen closer and scraping his teeth over the mark on Stephen's neck, who felt his legs give out a little.

"Take it somewhere else you two!" Tony called, smirking as Stephen went bright red, "People are going to get jealous!"

Everett pulled himself away, smirking at the look on his omega's face. "You know… I think he's actually right for once. Fancy a week off?"

"Like the villains will give us a week off."

"They will if I say so."

Stephen believed him.


	17. Chapter 17

Prompt from Sugar: I would love if you could write a omegaverse story with Everett pregnant, and while a war he goes in labour. And Stephen has to fly him to the hospital. I saw a drawing of this and I fell in love with the idea.

….

Everett smoothed a hand over his enormous belly.

It was nearly time.

It was nearly time and he was taking cover behind some rubble as another alien invasion wrecked New York.

Seriously, why was it always America?

He was almost due to drop, and he was in the middle of a war zone. He was too old to be giving birth to his first child without hospital assistance and he was close to panicking.

…

"Everett! Everett!"

Everett pulled his thoughts out of the pain he was currently feeling, glancing up as Stephen suddenly appeared, a worried look on his face.

He'd clearly been searching for a while.

"You don't look very good…" the Alpha whispered in concern, glancing between Everett's swollen belly and the omega's face, growing pale when Everett nodded yes to the unspoken question.

"I've started labour… I'm not expected to look good."

Stephen winced, "All the roads are blocked, you'll never get to the hospital in time!"

"You're a fucking wizard! Get me out of here!" Everett's hand went to his belly as a wave pf pain washed over him, "Now Stephen!"

"W-well how long do you think you have? I don't have enough energy to summon a portal right now, but- "

"FLY STEPHEN! FLYING!"

"… Oh… right."

…..

"Are you okay? Are you breathing fine?"

Everett rolled his eyes at Stephen's nervous tone, moaning in pain. He put a hand over his own moth, trying to stifle the noises… but the baby was coming… and quickly.

"What can I do Everett?"

"We need to stop!" Everett gasped, "We don't have time, we don't have time."

"What?! Can't he wait until we get there?!"

"No! He has your patience levels!" Everett grabbed his Alpha's collar, "You were a surgeon once, you'll have to help me."

"Yes, a surgeon, not a mid-wife!"

"Still a doctor! You know what to look for!"

"Okay, okay, okay…" Spotting a rooftop nearby, Stephen landed there, turning away as Everett removed his trousers, "… Ummmm- "

"- You were eager to make the baby, you can do this as well!"

"Okay, okay…" Stephen knelt in-between Everett's legs, "… I-I don't see the head. In fact…" he paused, doctor instincts kicking in, "… I can just see the side. I think the baby needs to be turned."

"Do you know how to do that?"

"I sat in a class once… old girlfriend and all that." Stephen glanced up and gave him omega a reassuring smile, "This is going to hurt."

"Yeah, yeah… get on with it."

Stephen winced at the grunt of pain torn from Everett's throat as he moved. "Okay, okay… the head's in the right place now. I think you need to push."

Everett snarled as another dizzying wave went over him, but Stephen was too focused on the baby. "Again Everett, you can do it darling."

"Fuck off!" Everett pushed again, tears streaming down his face from the pain

"Nearly there, "Stephen stroked his omega's thigh soothingly, "Come on, push again."

With a loud cry, Everett pushed again, gasping in relief as he felt the baby slide free.

Catching the baby with trembling hands, Stephen smiled as the Cloak removed itself from his shoulders and started to clean the baby up. "It's a boy…" he whispered, "… a little boy."

Once the baby was clean, he handed the baby back over to Everett, who cuddled it to his chest. "A boy… a boy."

Gently, Stephen lifted his omega and child back into his arms, floating back up into the air and heading towards the hospital now that Everett could make it.

"Oh my God…" he kept whispering to himself, "… We're parents… we have a son!"

….

"I can't believe he gave birth on a roof!" Christine exclaimed from outside the room, glancing in at Everett who was nursing his son, cradling the baby wrapped up Stephen's Cloak (the Cloak hadn't left their side)

"I know…" Stephen had a soft smile on his face, "… He was perfect."

Slowly, he made his way into the room, smiling as Everett reached out for his hand, clearly needing his Alpha more than he could say out loud.

Settling beside him, Stephen gently ran his fingers over his son's cheek, "Christine talked to the mid-wife, she said we should be able to leave later on today." He then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Everett's lips, "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?"

"You were scared…" Everett scoffed, "… I didn't exactly plan to give birth on a roof!" There was a brief moment of silence, "… I love you Stephen."

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Prompt from WayWardWonderer: Everett visits T'Challa in Wakanda but comes back to New York very sick after he had been (unknowingly) bitten by a venomous insect. No amount of magic or Vibranium can save Everett, it's all up to his own strength if he'll survive and Stephen is absolutely worried he'll lose Everett to a stupid little bug bite!

…

"Really?"

Everett glanced up at his lover and smiled weakly as the Sorcerer glared at him, his arms crossed in mild annoyance.

He didn't really feel strong enough for a fight… in fact, he was feeling a little warm.

"I was worried!" Stephen scolded, "First I'm told that you decided to go to China on some super-secret mission, then I get news that you were shot, then the King of Wakanda disappears, taking you with him! What happened? Where have you been?!"

"It's…. it's a long story."

Quickly sensing that his lover was exhausted and not ready to talk about it, Stephen floated over and supported the man, wrapping his arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Come on…" he whispered, "… let's get you to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Your best… idea…. Yet."

…

Something was wrong.

Stephen could tell that as soon as he woke up…. Everett was still in bed.

Everett was an early riser, that's the way it had always been. However, today he was still in the bed, face flushed red as sweat oozed from every pore.

"Everett?" he called out, taking a hold of his lover's shoulder and shaking it gently, before placing the back of his other hand on Everett's forehead.

He hissed… Everett was far too warm

"Everett!"

Weakly, Everett opened his eyes, staring directly at Stephen as his lips twitched in a small smile and a cough rattled up from his chest. "S-S-Stephen."

And then he was unconscious again.

"Everett!"

Something was definitely wrong.

Lifting Everett into his arms, Stephen quickly created a portal and ran through it, startling a half-dressed Wong.

"Stephen!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He held Everett up slightly, "But I need your help."

….

"He's been bitten."

Stephen frowned, leaning in as Wong pointed at two small puncture wounds on Everett's shoulder-blades. "What? When?"

"Surely you would know more than I would?"

"No…" Stephen shook his head, "… Everett's been on a mission for the last few days… H-he was going to tell me what happened this morning but- "

"- You need to call whoever he was on a mission with. We need to know where he was, so that we can identify the bug."

So, he needed to call King T'Challa… great.

…..

"There is nothing we can do for him."

Stephen frowned at the king and his sister as they carefully examined Everett. "What do you mean, there's nothing you can do? You healed him from a bullet wound to the back, surely you can do something about this?!"

"No…" The King's sister shook her head sadly, "… Vibranium can be used for a number of physical wounds, but the bite of this particular spider… Vibranium only seems to make it worse." She turned her attention back to Everett, who looked like he was trapped in a personal nightmare. "It all depends on the victims' personal strength."

He's seen a lot of cases like that back in the hospital… but only after someone had done something to try and help. Someone had surgery or an anti-venom and then they had to try and pull through!

Before he could say anything to that regard, Wong suddenly appeared in the room and shook his head sadly, "I can't find anything that would help… magic is, surprisingly lax when it comes to venomous spiders."

"So…" Stephen shook his head in disbelief, "… we just have to sit here and hope?"

"Unfortunately… yes."

…

The next few days felt like they stretched out for years.

Everett's veins were sticking out more against his skin as the venom coursed through them, sweat pouring from his body as he twitched and moaned, clearly in the middle of a horrific fever dream.

"Come on Everett…" Stephen muttered, as he placed another cold flannel on his lover's forehead in an attempt to cool the man down, "… you've got to do this. You've got to wake up, you've got to fight!"

As usual, Everett didn't respond.

"Everett… please."

…

"This is a good sign…" Shuri reported as she examined Everett almost a week later, "… it looks like the discoloration should be gone within the next day or so. The fever usually breaks not long after that."

"Great…" Stephen muttered bitterly, "… problem is, he's exhausted and might not live that long!"

"Stephen…" she placed a hand on his shoulder, a concerned look on her face, "… this is a good sign. Everyone who makes it to this stage survives… always."

"Promise?"

"Promise… sorry, I-I- "

"You're stressed… unhappy… I understand."

"… Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologise for."

Stephen nodded, his eyes starting to sting with the effort to hold tears back as Everett started to convulse heavily again. Once it stopped, Stephen covered his face with his hand to hide his expression. "Can i… can I have some time alone… please?"

"Of course."

After he was sure that Shuri was gone, Stephen started to talk. "I need you to wake up… I don't know much longer I can do this."

…

Less than 48 hours later, the fever broke, and Everett slowly started to open his eyes, squinting up at Stephen as the other man placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Hey…" Stephen whispered, smiling as Everett weakly nudged Stephen's hand with his head.

"… H-H-Hey."

At the quiet, but coherent reply, Stephen let out a shuddering breath, almost collapsing to his knees. "Oh, thank God…" he muttered, "… thank God."

He leaned over and kissed Everett on the forehead, before sitting back up straight.

"No more until you're better… I already feel like I'm hurting you." He chuckled, as Everett pouted, clearly trying to lean over and get some more kisses.

Everett grunted, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy, "J-Just a bit of s-s-stabbing pain… n-n-nothing I can't handle."

"Well, you look ready to pass out…" Stephen sighed, "… get some more sleep… I'll be here."

"P-p-promise?"

"Promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Prompt from AgraWatson: If you're still accepting prompt, I'd like one where T'challa and Stephen are both courting Evy but of course we already know who wins :P

…

The present was sitting outside his office when Everett left that evening.

It probably wasn't dangerous.

The CIA took parcel's very seriously, scanning them for any traces of explosives and drugs, before letting them go to the intended party.

They took it even more seriously if the recipient was an omega like Everett.

Slowly, he undid the bow and removed the tissue paper inside, eyes narrowing at the bracelet inside.

It was clearly Wakandan… stunning really, black beads with a silver panther's head jewel.

A courting gift obviously.

Underneath the bracelet, was a small note with elegant handwriting on it.

 _'It would give me much pleasure if you would have dinner with me – King T'Challa.'_

He glanced between the bracelet and the note, before shrugging, figuring that it couldn't do much harm…. He would never be forced to make a decision there and then.

And he was the only Alpha showing an interest in him.

…..

Dinner was… interesting to say the least.

Nothing like having T'Challa's bodyguard glare at you the entire time…. And for the Alpha to talk about his childhood friend, Nakia, a lot.

He soon pushed it out of his mind, focusing on a business trip he had in Japan. When he returned, there was a small, silk jewellery bag on his pillow.

Creepy.

But, he always was a curious omega, so he emptied the contents out onto his bed. A silver tie pin dropped out, a tiny American flag on it.

There was a note attached to this bag as well.

The handwriting was different, but the request was the same.

' _Dinner? Italian? I'll pick you up – Dr Stephan Strange'_

Everett frowned… Doctor Strange… one of the more frustrating members of the Superhero group.

And another Alpha.

What was going on?

….

Everett hated to admit it… but dinner with Stephen was… pleasant to say the least.

Even if the man had appeared out of nowhere and pulled him through a portal into Italy.

He was funny, tried to keep the conversation on Everett and his interests, only talking about himself when asked a specific question.

It was clear that he was trying.

But now he had two Alphas trying to court him… what was he going to do?

…..

The next few weeks brought an influx of courting gifts, like watches, expensive cologne, ties, books, cufflinks, all from either T'Challa or Stephen.

It was starting to get a little bit over-whelming.

He had to make a choice, and soon.

There and then, he headed towards the Avengers compound, knowing that there was a good chance the pair were there for a debrief.

…

"Agent Ross…" King T'Challa greeted warmly, "… I hope everything is okay with you?"

He seemed happy to see his watch gift on Everett's wrist.

"Everything is… fine Your Majesty. In fact, I was hoping to speak to you and Doctor Strange if possible."

"Doctor Strange?" T'Challa was confused for a time, before quickly remembering that Strange was an Alpha as well... which probably meant this was about the courting gifts. "Of course, I believe he was discussing tactics with Mister Stark."

"Thank you… meet me in the debriefing room."

…..

Less than half an hour later, Everett was sitting opposite the pair, with Stephen casting nervous glances at T'Challa and his clothing, before glancing down at what he was wearing.

There was a certain amount of alarm there.

Neither of them seemed to realise another Alpha was courting Everett aside from themselves.

"Alright…" Everett began, "… both of you have been courting me for a few weeks now, and I think I owe it to both of you, to make my choice."

T'Challa nodded confidently, as Stephen looked even more nervous.

"I hope that the one who isn't chosen can still be my friend?"

They both nodded, neither of them seeming shocked by the statement, which was very reassuring… it appeared as though neither of them could even envision not being friends with him.

"Now, I know I'm not what most people look for in an omega…" Everett sighed, "… I work too much, hate staying at home, not submissive in the slightest, independent, I don't need or want anyone to take care of me or make decisions for me, I'm mouthy, sarcastic, probably too old to have kids- "

"- We don't care about that…" Stephen interrupted, glancing over at T'Challa who nodded in agreement, "… We never have."

"I know… which is why this has been such a hard decision." Everett glanced between the two of them before sighing wearily, "T'Challa- "

Stephen's face instantly fell.

"- I do respect you…" Everett continued, "… but I don't think we'd be right for each other."

T'Challa nodded in understanding, but Everett could tell he was dying to ask the obvious question.

Why wasn't he chosen?

"I think you and Nakia should try and talk it out though…" Everett concluded, giving T'Challa a reassuring smile, "… you might be surprised at what you find out."

T'Challa gave Everett a soft smile, rising to his feet and bowing lowly, before leaving the room, leaving a stunned Stephen and Everett behind.

"Stephen?" Everett smiled warmly at him, "Would you care to go on a second date?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!"


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt from madonna_and_mermaid: Hey, here's a prompt, Possessive Everett having to beat another aggressive alpha when he touches his omega Stephen.

…..

Everett was getting close to his rut again.

The same thought ran around his head again and again and again as he watched his Alpha storm around the office, growling at other agents and throwing things onto the table in frustration.

There were a lot of Alpha's in this building, and with his omega in the vicinity, it was obvious that Everett was feeling threatened about this. It wasn't like Stephen was on his feet shouting 'come on Alphas, come and get me!', but these things just happened.

"Hey there…."

In his peripheral vision, he saw a strange Alpha sit by him, with what was supposed to be, a reassuring smile on his face.

"… you're far too pretty to be sitting here all alone."

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he immediately tensed…. Especially when he spotted Everett striding over, a murderous expression on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Great…. Now everyone was focused on the ensuring drama.

"Who are you?" the other Alpha snarled, only to shoot to his feet as Everett let out a feral growl.

"That's my omega you were flirting with…" Everett snarled, placing a hand on Stephen's shoulder in a silent show of possession, "… My. Omega!"

"I don't see any claiming marks!"

In one swift motion, Everett pushed Stephen behind him and delivered a swift upper cut to the other Alpha's chin, before kicking the man in the abdomen, causing the man to stumble back. Before the Alpha could recover, Everett had him pinned against a wall, one hand on the man's throat as he slowly increased the pressure.

"Do not touch what is mine!"

"O-Okay! O-Okay!" the man chocked out, "OKAY!"

As soon as Everett took a step back, the Alpha raced away, not even giving Stephen a backward glance.

Before Stephen could say anything in his defence, Everett stormed over to him and gently grabbed the omega's wrist, tugging him to his feet.

"We're going home…" Everett growled, clearly trying to calm himself down, "…. Any chance of a portal?"

"Yeah… of course." Stephen knew Everett would never hurt him, never had and never will…. But his omega instincts were going wild.

Once the portal was created, they stepped through into their shared apartment, just as Everett's phone started to ring.

"Agent Ross…" began the Head of the CIA, "… I've had several messages of concern about you. Please explain."

"Ask Agent Killian…" Everett growled (referring to who Stephen assumed was the other Alpha) before hanging up the phone and throwing it onto their sofa.

He then turned to Stephen and gestured towards the bedroom. "In there… now!" He took a deep breath, "I don't think I can last much longer without completely losing control."

Needless to say, Stephen didn't hesitate.


	21. Chapter 21

Prompt from bulecelup: How about Stephen and Everett had met way before everything happened, Everett got pregnant due to their one nightstand together, and have a child. he kept it, of course, then years later he met with Stephen again who doesn't know he has a kid with Everett. what do you think it will go?

…..

Everett couldn't breathe.

This couldn't be right…. It must be mistaken.

Two red lines

Pregnant.

Leaning against the wall of his small, apartment bathroom, he slid down to the floor.

He was so sure he'd been careful… he was so sure of it. He was on birth control, and he thought he was far too old for something like this to happen.

But there it was…. Pregnant from a one-night stand…. Some rich, arrogant Doctor he'd probably never see again.

Great… just great.

….

"Alright…" Tony turned to Clint and Steve, "… remember to be on your best behaviour children, otherwise the nice agent won't want us to come back."

"Tony…"

"Okay, okay!" Tony smirked, "Deadly serious now…. If Agent Ross won't be our liaison, then the new SHIELD have threatened to send another one of their agents, and me and SHIELD aren't exactly on the best of terms."

"And you're worried that Hydra is still in their ranks."

"That too… I'll take my chances with the CIA thanks." Tony checked his phone, "Anyone heard from Strange recently?"

"He's got a little problem with… something in another dimension." Clint shrugged, "I didn't really want any details."

As they strode into the CIA, they were quickly directed to Agent Ross's office, with many other agents giving them nervous looks.

They had all heard about the 'civil war' between the heroes after all.

Agent Ross's office was at the end of a very long corridor…. And sitting in the middle was a small child, who was playing with some toy cars. He must have only been around 4 or 5… tiny really. He had dark hair, neatly combed back (although some curls were escaping) and grey eyes.

Familiar grey eyes.

"You're heroes…" the child stated, very matter-of-factly, staring at them in curiosity, "… Daddy said my Papa was a hero."

"Really?" Tony glanced at the others and shrugged, "That's… nice."

The kid nodded, before frowning. "Daddy won't tell me his name though."

"Lancelot!"

The child winced in guilt, twisting around and giving Agent Ross his best, innocent look. "Hi Daddy!"

Everett simply raised an eyebrow, "Don't act innocent with me… I heard you."

"But- "

Everett placed a finger to his lips, in a silent order for his son to be quiet, before he started speaking again. "You can't tell everyone our secrets you know… I thought you wanted to be a spy."

"I do! I do!"

"So?"

Lancelot thought to himself for a few moments, before pushing himself to his feet and frowning at the trio of heroes. "You heard nothing!" he exclaimed dramatically, missing how his Dad groaned under his breath and winced.

"Lancelot…. Please go back to the office."

As his son rushed off, Everett turned the group and sighed wearily. "Sorry… his school's closed for the week and the baby-sittters has the flu…. Usually my meetings go a little bit easier than this."

"It's alright Agent Ross." Steve was quick to brush the incident off, "He said his other Dad was a hero though?"

Everett rolled his eyes, "His other Dad was a surgeon of some sort…. Arrogant man, but it's better to paint him as a 'hero' than a bastard."

"A bastard who left you with a kid to raise."

"It's not his fault…." Everett then turned away, muttering under his breath as he directed them to follow him.

It was only thanks to Steve's sharp hearing, that he heard what Everett said.

"… It's not like I ever got a chance to tell Stephen."

Arrogant surgeon? Sounded like Stephen Strange… but that couldn't be… right?

…..

"Are you sure?"

"Your eyes, same hair, looks like he's going to have your facial structure…." Tony seemed to be enjoying this, "… Only thing we need to confirm this, is did you sleep with an Everett Ross about five years ago?"

Stephen did feel like the name rung a bell…. Shorter man with blonde hair.

He was lovely…. Not that the Stephen of that time could really appreciate that.

"Are you implying that this Everett Ross had my kid?"

"So you did sleep with him?"

Stephen remained silent, his thoughts flying through his head…. But there was one question he really needed answering. "What's the child's name?"

"Lancelot, you know from- "

"- King Arthur and his Round Table." Lancelot was his favourite character…. He could vaguely remember having a conversation with Everett about literature at the bar, before they headed back to his place.

"Tell me you're not lying about this… tell me it's not some cruel practical joke." He practically begged Tony.

"Stephen…" This time, Steve was the one on the other end of the line, "… this isn't a joke, I promise."

Stephen closed his eyes and lets the words sink in… "I have a son… Oh god, I have a son." He knelt, overwhelmed…. After everything that happened with Christine, he never imagined having a child of his own. "I need to see him, I need to- "

"- We'll be here for a while." Steve reassured him, "There's a lot of paperwork, so if you- "

"- I'll be there soon."

…

Everett Ross sat in his office, eyes carefully keeping an eye on the heroes signing the paperwork, occasionally glancing at his son, who was quietly playing in the corner…. For once.

Lancelot could be one of the loudest children out there.

Suddenly, a bright orange circle appeared in the room, prompting him to shoot to his feet, hand already moving towards his gun as Lancelot shot behind him for protection.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tony held up his hands and moved in front of Everett, just as a familiar-looking man came through the circle, "He's a friend! He's a friend!"

Everett lowered the gun slightly, however, when he caught sight of the man, the gun was lowered fully. "Stephen?!" he exclaimed in shock

"Sorry about this…" Stephen gave a nervous smile, looking very much unlike the man Everett had slept with, "… I thought about doing it the old-fashioned way, but this seemed…. Quicker."

"And dangerous…" Everett growled, holstering his gun, "… if your friends hadn't been here, you might have ended up with several bullet holes in your chest."

"Unlikely."

Now that sounded like the man that Everett knew.

"What are you doing here Stephen?"

Stephen glanced at the others, "Do you really want to have this conversation in front of them?"

"Og, we were just going!" Steve grabbed the other two and pulled them towards the door, "I think we'll grab a coffee."

"Awww, but I wanted to- "

The door slamming cut Tony off.

"Alright, speak quickly." Everett ordered, "I have work to do today."

Stephen turned his attention to the child that was hiding behind Everett's legs, "He's mine, isn't he?"

Noticing how Everett tensed up, Stephen quickly continued, "It's just that, he's about the right age, and you can't deny that we look very similar and- "

"- You're not taking him." Everett growled, "If you try, I will ruin both you and the EAVESDROPPING HEROES!"

There was the sound of people rushing away from the door.

"I-I'm not trying to take him away from you!" Stephen pleaded, "I just wanted to see him… and apologise for who I was."

"Pardon?"

"Well… I must have been bad… you didn't call me about the baby or anything, and you knew who I was when you slept with me, so- "He stopped, before clearing his throat, "… Yeah…"

Everett was silent for a short time, before clearing his throat and nodding. "Yes, well I'm sorry too…. I should have told you about him." He then glanced down towards the child and pushed him forwards, "Lancelot, this is Doctor Stephen Strange…. Your Papa. Stephen…. This is Lancelot Ross."

Nervously, Lancelot stepped forwards and stared up at the man. "I thought you were a sur-ge-on?"

Stephen knelt down and smiled softly at his son, "I was… but then I became a sorcerer!"

"Like Merlin?"

"Yeah… like Merlin."

Lancelot beamed at this, before turning to his Dad. "Does this mean I'm going to have a Papa as well now?"

"Yeah… yeah, you will."

"Yes…" Stephen nodded in agreement, "… I would be thrilled to be your Papa."


	22. Chapter 22

Prompt from Laisa44: You once did a damsell in distress!Everett, how about you do a damsell!omega!Stephen. Like he is kidnapped by some crazy guy/girl and totally drugged, so he can't use magic. The kidnapper wants stephen for themselves and maybe has even something to destroy the bond between our boys. We get a pissed off Everett to the resque and at the end a bit comfort for Stephen (maybe at the beginning he won't recognize Everett and will thing, he's there to hurt the omega more.

…..

"You got him?"

"Yeah… he's fucking heavier than I thought he'd be though. Ain't omegas meant to be small and light or something?"

Stephen heard the words through his drugged mind and could only just manage a smirk… which unfortunately, they noticed.

"Shit, I think he's awake!"

Grunting as he was dropped to ground, Stephen weakly rolled onto his back and glared up at the two men. "What do you two want?" he slurred weakly.

"An omega like you wouldn't understand!"

"Oh yeah, because we're just good at being pregnant…" Even drugged, Stephen rolled his eyes, desperately hoping the magic would come back quickly, "… Aren't you in the CIA?"

The man he was staring at stepped closer, a glare on his face. "How do you- "

"- I pay attention… idiot."

Before the Alpha could say or do anything, his Beta companion spoke up, "Mate, his Alpha is going to have spotted that he's gone by now! Just break the bond and get the claiming over and done with!"

Bond breaking? Oh, Everett was not going to be happy with that.

"I wouldn't do that…" he mumbled, "… Everett will be pissed."

"Silence!"

Stephen grunted as the Alpha back-handed him.

"Once you're mine, you'll learn to be seen, not heard." The man sneered, moving over to a dark black suitcase (never a good sign).

"It was just a warning…" Stephen refused to cower in front of this man, omega nature or not, "… no need to get tetchy."

"He's one man, against two of the CIA's best." The Alpha smirked, "Even the wonderful Everett Ross will struggle."

The Beta didn't look too confident about that however, as his gaze started darting towards the door…. He knew what might possibly burst through them.

Stephen didn't bother to hold back his laughter at the Alpha's cockiness, it echoing through the warehouse eerily. "You are so unprepared… you might be heavily trained… but Everett has fought with the Avengers. He's the best the CIA has to offer, and you're just chewed meat compared to him."

His voice, that had been getting louder and louder, was abruptly cut off with another sharp slap to his face, the sound cracking loudly throughout the empty space. The second slap had caused Stephen to bite the inside of his cheek, prompting him to spit the blood out onto the wooden floor.

And then there was the sound of gunshots, the lock of the warehouse falling to the ground with a clatter.

"You are so fucked…" Stephen chuckled, just as the door was smashed in and Everett strode into the building, breaking into a sprint as he charged at the two men holding his omega captive. Without hesitation, he had the Alpha by the neck, flinging him against the wall, before jumping back and kicking the beta in the stomach.

Everett then wasted no time, pulling his gun back out of its holster and shooting both men in the knees. They'd live…. But they would face justice with the CIA.

Satisfied that the two men had been dealt with, Everett rushed over to his omega, scanning him for injuries and growling at the sight of the bruising cheek.

Stephen couldn't help but whine in relief, accepting Everett's worried kiss as the drug continued to course through his system.

A high whine of pain, combined with a low growl signalled that the Beta had recovered and was reaching for his own weapon

Stephen tried to warn him, but Everett had sensed the danger long before and spun around, a roar bursting free from the bottom of his stomach.

The message was clear… 'Stay the fuck away from my omega or I'll rip you in half'

In seconds, Everett fired two more shots, this time, into the Beta's head… damn justice.

With the threats seemingly incapacitated for the moment, Everett pulled a penknife from his inside pocket and cut through the binds, granting Stephen the use of his arms. Whilst he was still drugged, Stephen was able to find his feet and stumble over to the Alpha, rearing back and kicking the man in the wounded knee.

"That's for hitting me…" he grunted angrily, some clarity returning to him as his fingers started to tingle with the familiar, magical feeling.

Before he could do anything more, Everett's hand was at his back, pushing gently in an attempt to get Stephen out of the warehouse. Once they were out, Everett pulled Stephen down and wrapped his arms around the omega's neck, thumb pressing into his mating bite.

"Everett?"

"Just… just let me do this."

…

"I'm not sorry I had to kill one of them."

Stephen turned to his Alpha… it had been hours since the kidnapping and they were wrapped up together in bed. Everett was staring up at the ceiling.

"He hurt you, I'm not sorry…. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Everett… I'm not going anywhere."

"You'd better not." Everett rolled over, pressing a gently kiss over the mating bite, "I get the feeling I wouldn't be far behind."


	23. Chapter 23

"Take them over there…. Keep them quiet." Mordo waved his blaster, gesturing for the three men to move further into the cell, "All except you Doctor…."

The Romulan poked the barrel of the blaster into the middle of Stephen's back, causing the Vulcan to stop in his tracks.

"…. I think we're due a nice little chat, don't you agree?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Captain Stark stepped forwards, hands up in mock surrender, "What do you need him for?"

Mordo glared at the Captain, "What makes you think it's any of your business?"

"Uh, newsflash! That man is a member of my crew and I am his Captain. Whatever business you have with him, I have a right to know!"

Mordo remained silent, watching as his guards forced the crew, including Captain Stark and another, unknown blonde man further into the room. "Doctor Strange knows what I need to talk to him about."

Stephen's brows knitted together as the blaster pressed harder into his back, indicating that he should move forwards.

"Don't worry…. If I do kill him, it'll be in a fair fight. And with all of you watching."

Mordo didn't miss how the short blonde man tensed up at that, but didn't think anything of it, continuing to force Stephen out of the room.

"You don't need to do this…" Stephen stated calmly, "… the death of our mentor was not my fault."

Silence.

"You know this, you were there."

"I'm not talking about that…" Mordo growled, "… I'm talking about she made you her heir, you! A Vulcan! How could you ever- "

"- Jealously?" Stephen frowned, "That's what this was all about?"

"I was the strong one, me! And then you swanned in and stole it from me!"

"I stole nothing from you…." Stephen kept taking a step back as Mordo got closer and closer, "… Your mentor made her own decisions, it was nothing to do with- "

He resisted the urge to shrink back as the Romulan stepped closer, uncharacteristically stunned into silence by the other man's close proximity.

"She studied the dark sciences…" Mordo whispered, "… something she told us never to do!"

"They're only dark sciences if you let them consume you." Stephen tried to reason, "That was what she told us. She was still a good person."

Stephen's hands clenched at his sides as Mordo shook his head and laughed in disbelief…. He needed to get away from here, he needed to save his crew.

He needed to save Everett.

"You're not thinking clearly Mordo…" he tried to get through to the Romulan, "… I know her death hurt you, but- "

"- So? You think I should be more like you, more like a Vulcan? Cold. Unemotional?" A wicked smirk flashed across Mordo's face as he remembered the short blonde human, "Would be like this if I killed every member of your crew I remember? Maybe that short one? The human?"

Finally, he'd struck a nerve.

Stephen tensed up almost immediately, instinctive defensiveness over his mate, beating the standard Vulcan training.

However, before Mordo could press the issue even further, one of his guards in the other room suddenly yelped.

"Hey, don't touch that! Step back!"

Grabbing Stephen's arm, Mordo pulled him back towards the other prisoners. "What's going on?" he growled.

"He was gonna attack me! He was!"

The man was pointing at the short blonde man, who didn't look slightly fussed at the numerous blasters aimed at his head.

"Trying to cause trouble, are you?" Mordo raised an eyebrow at the man…. Who simply stared at him.

He seemed more like a Vulcan than Stephen did.

Or at least, that's how it seemed at first…. Until a wicked little smirk appeared.

"You're lucky I don't want you dead… just yet." Mordo refused to admit that he was worried by the shorter man's expression, turning his attention back to Stephen, "I'm sorry it had to come to this Stephen… truly I am."

Nobody missed how Stephen's eyes darted towards the shorter man, who then started to glare at Mordo.

"Careful Everett…" Captain Stark sneered, "… Don't burn a hole in his head before I get my hands on him."

"Move fast Stark." Everett muttered, before all hell broke loose.

It took less than ten minutes for Mordo's men to be pinned to the ground, the crew of the Starship AV- 3NG3 clearly taking delight in their victory as many of them started to torment the thugs.

Clint and Thor were the worst in that regard.

Mordo was the only one left standing, his eyes wide in shock as the short blonde man…. Everett moved closer, blaster aimed at his chest.

"Don't touch my bond-mate." He growled, that smirk still on his face as Stephen came up to stand by his side, their fingertips meeting, "Ev-er."


	24. Chapter 24

Prompt from Melissadiaz100: I see that you usually respond to requests, could you make a kind story: Everett and Stephen know each other when even this was a doctor? since Ross was injured in a mission and had to be rushed to the nearest hospital and to be a patient that Stephen likes to treat, even going to take care of him to his house! could you do something soulmate style?

I couldn't fit in the home-care aspect, sorry.

…

The man came in during Stephen's evening shift in the middle of December.

It was all very hush hush, with several suited men almost dragging Stephen out of his office and towards the surgery room.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he tried to pull against their grip, only to yelp as they practically lifted him off of the ground, "What are you- "

"Male, early thirties, shot three times. Once in the chest, once in the shoulder and another in the arm. Unstable BP in the field and difficulty breathing. Lost consciousness fairly quickly. Emergency surgery needed in Bay five."

"All right, all right…" Stephen winced as he was practically thrown into the side theatre to get ready, "… nurse, prep Mister… Smith for surgery."

Always mindful of the men's eyes on him, Stephen carefully washed his hands, before heading into the surgery.

…..

That should have been the end of it… but his Mother always said he was too curious for his own good.

Hence the reason he was in the man's hospital room.

For the first time since this whole incident began, Stephen saw the man's face, only to yelp when he realised the man was awake and staring right at him.

It was clear form the look, that this was a man who was often underestimated and rarely bested.

"Doctor Strange?"

Stephen flinched, suddenly more aware of his surroundings as a nurse pushed past him to check the patient's blood pressure.

"Sir, I'm going to check your wounds if that's okay?" He felt the unfamiliar assurance leave his mouth, stunned at his words, due to the fact that he preferred to focus on the medical side, rather than offer any emotional support.

"Are my… co-workers alright?" Mister Smith's voice was surprisingly calm, if a little weak.

Stephen just nodded, hands already moving the covers to one side and carefully examining the bandaged wounds. He almost didn't register the name on the man's chest, just left of the sternum, but when he did, it took every bit of him not to react.

"They're fine." He finally managed to answer absent-mindedly, "If I hurt you, just say so please."

When the man nodded in agreement, wincing at the pain the simple movement caused, Stephen reached out and gently held the man's head still.

"Don't move."

At the panicked look on the man's face, Stephen changed tactics. "What happened? Or should I even bother asking with all the suited men in this place."

"Classified…" The man smirked, "… let's just say that I got shot."

"I figured that would be the case." Stephen sighed, "I just need to check the stitches, make sure there's no sign of infection, and then we can work on your recovery."

As he got back to work, a hand came up to grasp his wrist, which resting close to the patients' head.

"Thank you." The man whispered. Stephen could only stare at him, his eyes slightly wide in shock. When he did finally manage to break the connection between them (after what seemed like years later), Stephen glanced up at the nurse, who had watched the whole thing.

"Thank you…" he muttered, "… I think I've got this."

The nurse left, but not without a smirk on her face.

"This can be a little dull…" Stephen turned his attention back to the man, "… but, you can talk to me if you want to get your mind off it."

"If you insist Doc… the name's Everett by the way. I don't think it'll hurt to tell you that much."

Stephen resisted the urge to beam, the name scribbled on his arm tingling slightly at the revelation, one hand automatically rubbing the material over where the soulmate mark was.

"In which case… you may call me Stephen."


	25. Chapter 25

Prompt from OrdinaryThings: AU High school, T'challa being the most popular of school and he wants Everett, Stephen being the newest there, they both fall in love with Everett, and T'challa even warns Stephen about getting close to Everett, but at the end. .. Love wins

….

Stephen really liked Everett Ross… not that he'd ever admit it though.

Ever since arriving at his new school, the Head Boy had instantly caught his attention, causing him to hide his flush in his bright red scarf as the shorter teen led him around the school.

He'd learnt Everett's schedule, specifically the empty periods where he'd make up some sort of excuse in order to be with the other teen, wishing that they could just hide away, stealing kisses from one another in the shadows.

So lost in his daydreams, he spent a good portion of the more boring lessons, doodling 'Stephen & Everett' in a large heart.

There was only one problem with his daydreams.

T'Challa… aka, the most popular kid in school, right up there with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

Stephen could still remember when he first came to the school… his affection for Everett was plain for all to see, and T'Challa wasn't happy with this, even cornering Stephen in the boys bathroom one day, and politely warning him away from Everett.

It was polite, so it wasn't if he could complain to a teacher about it.

But it also wasn't threatening enough to dissuade Stephen from pursuing Everett.

On this particular day, Stephen had given Everett a ride home, which then led to the pair of them curling up on the soft, carpeted floor, watching some cheesy movie on the TV. Stephen had his arm around Everett's shoulders, as the shorter man rested his head on Stephen's shoulder.

It was perfect, and Stephen didn't want it to end, not even trying to fight the smile on his face.

All he needed to do, was actually ask Everett out.

"Stop it…" Everett nudged him harshly in the side, "… your thinking is drowning out the film." He twisted around, a fond smirk on his face, "You want to ask me something?"

Stephen nodded eagerly, desperately hoping that him and Everett were on the same waveline, "Y-Yes! I was thinking that maybe you and I could- "

"- Everett?"

Stephen felt like he was going to be sick…. Especially when Everett's face lit up.

"Oh, hey T'Challa!"

Everett was pushing himself to his feet and rushing over to greet the other teen, who was smirking at them from the doorway… well, smirking at Stephen anyway.

As Everett wrapped his arms around T'Challa, Stephen felt his heart break just a little… especially when T'Challa returned the hug eagerly.

He was nothing compared to the 'prince' of high school. He was just a distraction for Everett whilst he was away from T'Challa. As he pushed himself to his feet, T'Challa turned to him, fake shock on his face, as though he'd only just noticed that Stephen was there.

Liar

"Stephen!" T'Challa smirked, "What are you doing here?"

As Everett opened his mouth to explain, Stephen forced a smile onto his face, and pushed himself to his feet.

"I was helping Everett with a project… Biology." He smirked, hoping that T'Challa got the reference as he pushed past the pair and headed out into the corridor.

"I'll email you my bit…" he called out to Everett, who moved to follow him, "… have fun!"

"Stephen- "

"- I'll see you in class."

With those final words, he made his way down the stairs and out the front door as quickly as he could, feeling like he couldn't breathe. His entire world seemed to be falling down all around him as tears welled in his eyes.

Everett would never see him as he saw T'Challa, that much he knew.

Walking home, he felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. Quickly, he swiped them away, hands shaking dramatically.

It was official.

He hated T'Challa.

…

"Stephen! Stephen!"

Stephen didn't react to the voice, slamming his locker shut and moving to rush away. He felt so emotionally drained, especially after how long he'd spent crying last night.

"Stephen!"

Before Stephen could disappear into the crowd, Everett grabbed his arm and pulled him into an abandoned classroom.

"I thought you might… stay last night."

Trying to act like he didn't care, Stephen shrugged, "Didn't want to cramp your style, what with T'Challa coming around."

Everett rolled his eyes, "Honestly, he needs to call before he comes around. I think he thinks he's royalty or something." He then paused and frowned, "Last night… you were going to tell me something. Something important."

"… No."

The frown deepened, "Are you sure? It sounded like it was going to be important."

Stephen remained silent, however, before he could leave Everett's hand was on his cheek.

"You make me happy you know…" the shorter teen whispered, "… so, so happy."

And then they were kissing. Gentle, chaste kisses that meant so much more than anything else Stephen's had ever experienced, the sensation giving him butterflies in his stomach.

After a moment, they broke apart and Stephen cleared his throat. "That… important thing. I-I-I was… I was hoping you'd go on a date with me."

Silence.

"I've never met anyone who makes me feel the way you do, Everett…" Stephen started to panic, "… You're a little bit of serenity in my life, my calm in the storm… you make the dull colours seem brighter, and your smiles make all my problems just fade away! You make me happier than anyone I've ever met, and I really hope you'll say yes and- "

A kiss cut him off.

'Huh' Stephen thought to himself, 'I hope T'Challa is watching this.'


	26. Chapter 26

Prompt from Shookethalways: Maybe you could make a similar one where he has the mind of one? (referring to chapter 12)

….

When Wong finally returned from his trip, he didn't exactly get the reaction he was hoping for.

"Oh, thank God!" There was a slightly hysterical edge to Stephen's voice, but even just glancing at his surroundings, Wong was willing to admit that it was fair under the circumstances…. Considering what was currently squirming in his arms, squeaking and giggling in glee.

"Everett, please!" Stephen begged, as the toddler reached up to grab his hair again, "No!"

When he veered out of range, Everett dramatically went limp, with Stephen panicking as he tried to avoid dropping the toddler. With Stephen distracted, Everett went for the hair again.

"Everett… please."

"I had forgotten how small he was." Wong teased, smirking as Stephen glared at him.

He didn't have time for this, he just didn't.

"Here." Not waiting for permission, he took a step forwards and thrusted Everett at Wong… and let go, forcing Wong to awkwardly catch the toddler, holding Everett under the arms. Stephen stepped back and walked away, heading back to the temple, where there was an unconscious woman lying on the floor by a stack of books and scrolls.

"Stephen… why am I holding your boyfriend?"

Stephen ignored him for a few moments, before sighing and shaking his head, "I'm trying to find- I need to fix him! But I can't fix him, when he's pestering me!" He glanced over, wincing as Wong glared at him, Everett now focusing on this new stranger.

"You owe me one." Wong hissed

"Think of this as a bonding experience for you two." Stephen smirked, the look soon disappearing when he realised this particular scroll was in an unknown foreign language

"He probably doesn't know who I am."

Flailing around, Everett managed to catch Wong in the face, who then scowled, "Maybe he does remember me."

Everett stuffed a partial fist in his mouth, giggling around it.

"…. Don't you like him better like this?"

"No…" Stephen growled, "… I'm not having my boyfriend as a child. I've only just managed to find someone who can deal with me." He then paused, "Can you fix him?"

"Can, or will?"

Everett flopped against Wong's chest, drooling into the man's chest as Stephen turned pleading eyes on Wong, who sighed wearily.

"Does it have to be right away? I rather like not being glared at."

Stephen scowled, "No."


	27. Chapter 27

Prompt from EmeraldFreak: Could you do emotiona Everett like some died or something (that sounds wrong) and Steven cuddles him threw his grief. Please, thank you!

…

Blood… so much blood.

The blood was Everett's.

Stephen quickly found the source of the blood, pressing his hands firmly down on Everett's stomach. The bullet had come from out of nowhere – one minute, they were laughing after a successful mission – the next, there was the sound of metal ripping through vulnerable flesh, Everett's eyes widening in shock and pain.

And there was so much blood.

The other Avengers had leapt to attention, with Hawkeye immediately taking out the sniper on the opposite roof.

Stephen didn't care about that though… all he cared about was Everett and the blood oozing out from in between his fingers, and the way the man gasped weakly in pain. He forced back his tears and panic in order to better help Everett, pressing hard on the wound.

There was the sound of a commotion, but he ignored that, focusing only on Everett.

"Come on Everett, stay with me." He begged, "Please stay with me."

"St'ph'n?" Everett slurred.

"I'm here. I'm here."

"This… really hurts." Everett groaned, forcing a smirk onto his face, "Don't suppose… his royal cat-ness is nearby? He was… useful… last time."

Stephen's heart clenched. T'Challa had chosen to sit this mission out and at that moment, Stephen would give anything to have enough magical energy to conjure up a portal and take them to Wakanda.

But he was powerless.

"Never here when you need them, hmmm?" He tried to joke, trying to keep Everett awake, "Don't close your eyes now, stay with me!" He pressed harder, but there was just so much blood. It was all over his hands, the grounds, all over Everett.

All over a dying Everett.

"Steph'n?"

"Yes?"

"I think- "He coughed on blood, the dark substance standing out against his deathly pale chin, "- I think I'm dyin'"

"No, you're not." Stephen growled, "You are not dying on me today."

Anyone with healing capabilities were twenty minutes away…. But Everett didn't have twenty minutes.

He didn't even have ten minutes.

"Everett?" Stephen knew his voice was trembling.

"Hurts…" Everett's voice was slurred and full of pain.

"I know, but I have to stop the blood." Stephen bit back his tears, as the rest of the team gathered around them.

Spiderman knelt down to try and use his webbing to seal the wound as best as he could, but the blood kept oozing out.

It hadn't been that long since they'd lost Black Widow and Iron Man.

They couldn't lose someone else.

"Steph'n?"

"I'm here…" Stephen whispered, "… I'm here."

"M'sorry."

"Don't apologise, you're going to be fine!"

Everett was not going to be fine.

Grateful for the webbing, Stephen slowly took his hands off the wound, knowing that the pressure was just causing Everett more pain at this point.

"Steph'n… where you goin'" Everett slurred, hand raising off the ground slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Good… don' wanna die alone."

"You're not going to die." Stephen desperately hoping he'd get some of his magical energy back soon, "Are you listening? You're not going to die!"

He knew he was lying.

Everett knew he was lying.

"Steph'n?"

"… Yes?"

"T'ank you." Everett managed to grab the sorcerer's hand, "Love… you."

"I love you too." Stephen forced the words out, trying not to let Everett see him cry, "Everett?"

Everett didn't answer.

Blood streaked down his chin and neck, pooling underneath him as his fingers went slack in Stephen's hands, eyes staring unseeing at the sky.

Finally, Stephen let the tears fall, ignoring Peter's hand on his shoulder as a choked, angry sob burst free. Everett wasn't supposed to die, not until he was old and retired, not until Stephen had actually managed to propose.

The other Avengers were mourning as well, as the medics finally arrived.

Two minutes too late.

Two minutes earlier, and maybe Stephen wouldn't be breaking the news to a tearful Shuri.

Maybe he wouldn't be giving up his roll as Sorcerer Supreme and handing it over to Wanda's kid, ignoring Wong's protests.

Maybe he wouldn't be standing here in his best suit, watching the coffin being lowered into the ground.

Four minutes earlier, and maybe, even four years later, Stephen wouldn't miss the comforting presence of Everett beside him in bed.

Maybe he wouldn't be plagued with nightmares.

Maybe they would have a little family by now, the perfect two children and a dog or three… not any of the hellhounds who sometimes came through portals.

Everett was very clear about that.

Four minutes earlier and maybe Stephen wouldn't feel so haunted.

Four minutes earlier, and maybe he wouldn't be standing at the top of Everest like this.

Maybe he would have opened a portal back home.


	28. Chapter 28

Prompt from Franboyo: CAN WE HAVE A ONE-SHOT WITH EVERETT ACTUALLY PULLING STRANGE AWAY FROM TONY LEAVING TONY LIKE OoO Jjdjdhfj PLEASE?

…

Everett rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Don't get him wrong, he was glad that everyone survived the crisis they are now calling 'endgame', and Stark would always be seen as a hero because of it, despite the nasty scars using the so-called 'Infinity Gauntlet' had left behind.

It was the flirting he couldn't stand.

Flirting that Stephen didn't seem to mind.

"… Maybe you can teach me a few tricks?" Tony drawled, as Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Maybe some other time."

Everett did not like that answer, storming over. "He means no." He growled, "Back away Stark."

Maybe he was a little too loud, judging by the way Stark's eyes widened in shock, opening his mouth only for Everett to drag Stephen away.

Once they were out of sight, he shoved Stephen up against a wall, sealing their lips together heatedly. Stephen grabbed the lapel of his blazer with one hand, pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss, Everett gently batted the collar out of the way and sucked a deep purple mark into Stephen's neck, where everyone could see it.

"Mine… understood?" He growled, as Stephen chuckled.

….….

Stark was clearly not getting the hint.

Everett curled his fingers around the glass, holding it to the point where if he put any more pressure on it, it would shatter. He couldn't concentrate on anything, but the two men sat at the bar.

Stark was flirting with Stephen yet again, and this time, Stephen almost seemed to be reciprocating.

Had he forgotten that he and Stephen were a couple?

Seething silently, Everett glared at the pair over his drink, the two too caught up in whatever the other was saying to notice.

He couldn't take it.

He couldn't just sit there and do nothing about it.

Finishing his drink with a gulp, Everett slammed the glass down on the table, pushed himself to his feet and grabbed Stephen's hand.

"I need to talk to you." He growled as Stephen protested.

"But- "

"- Now."

He missed the sly smirks on Stephen and Tony's faces.

"What's gotten into you?" Stephen didn't sound too annoyed as Everett pulled him out.

"He's always flirting with you."

"Tony? That's just how he communicates!"

Slamming Stephen up against a wall, Everett pressed his body flush against Stephen's, capturing the other man's lips in a rough kiss. When they eventually broke for air, they were both breathing heavily, their faces flushed.

"You're mine." Everett hissed, pressing his lips against Stephen's neck, "Mine and only mine. Stark can go fuck himself if he thinks otherwise."


	29. Chapter 29

Prompt from FranFran: I FREAKIN LOVE THIS SOULMATE ONESHOT! I know it's a one shot but ... can we get a pet two of this because I want to see how Everett reacted and akfjfjjfjfjf ITS SO GOODNFNFNHFHFN (Referring to Chapter 24)

….…..

"You're touching it again." Stephen whispered, fingers gently stroking Everett's soft hair.

After managing to persuade the hospital that Everett would better from around the clock home care (and who better to look after him than the surgeon who saved his life), Stephen and Everett had started up a relationship.

Everett hummed in reply, still running his fingers over his own name. "I just…. Can't believe it. What are the odds, right?"

Humming in agreement, Stephen continued to watch the shorter man examine his soulmark, letting the sight soothe him as he fell asleep.

…..

When he next woke up, it was to lips on his neck and warm sunshine streaming through the window.

"Everett."

"Yep." There was a pause, as fingers drifted across his wrist, "Did you think it was someone else?"

"Never."

….

They held hands when they went out.

It was thrilling, having Everett's hand clasped in his, the shorter man not holding on too tightly so as not to aggravate Stephen's aching muscles. Everett dragged his thumb over Stephen's wrist as the surgeon shivered lightly, gaze going up to meet his soulmate's.

"You're touching it again." He complained half-heartedly.

"Am I?" Everett chuckled, nudging Stephen in the side, "I hadn't noticed." He rubbed his thumb over Stephen's mark again.

"That tingles." Stephen chuckled.

"Hmmm."

….

Everett's arm was draped across his shoulder like it belonged there.

And it did, Stephen reminded himself as Tony babbled at them, not fully paying attention to the genius's words as Everett's fingers stroked across his arm.

"You're touching it again."

"Yeah…" Everett smirked, "… I don't think I'll ever stop."


	30. Chapter 30

Prompt from Wuwei: How about some fluff where Everett admires Stephens soft soft hair and pale skin

….

Stephen was a beautiful man, that much Everett could admit.

It was also true that he spent more time on his appearance than any woman Everett had ever dated. A side effect from being one of the most successful surgeons in the country probably. He was almost sculpting it.

"You really don't need to do all that, you know." Everett interrupted one morning, before Stephen could begin his usual ritual, dark hair sticking up after a nights rest.

Stephen paused, watching as Everett approached him, hands paused mid-way to his hair. "Pardon?"

Gently, Everett pulled the taller man's wrists down, before wrapping his arms around the sorcerer and swaying them from side to side.

"Everett? What are you doing?"

Everett ran his fingers up and under Stephen's sleep shirt, admiring the smooth skin underneath, knowing that it was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. "Just… showing you how much I love you. I love it when your hair is all soft and unstyled liked this."

He then ran his fingers through the dark hair, smirking as Stephen made a protesting sound.

"I don't suppose you can leave it… just for a day?"

Stephen seemed to think about it for a moment, before narrowing his eyes at Everett and shaking his head, "No."

"Not even for a few more hours."

"Never."

"Spoilsport."


End file.
